Un chico nuevo en la escuela
by joshua.zero67
Summary: Que sucede cuando un nuevo chico entra a degrassi? que sucederá cuando se desenvuelva en su entorno y conozca a este chico llamado Riley Stavros; ademas de lidiar con sus propios problemas, tendrá que lidiar con problemas del corazón y mucho mas.
1. Un nuevo chico

Un nuevo chico en clases.

Degrassi, esta secundaria donde mucho ha ocurrido, que ha recorrido por grandes problemas como tambien ha tenido grandes logros; tiene grandes cosas como su gran piscina, sus canchas de recreación, sus parques e inclusive su localización, todo esto la hace peculiar, particular y original, como también sus estudiantes, eso es lo más peculiar de todo. Esto fue todo lo que me dijeron, pero enrealidad todo esto me da igual, yo solo vine a estudiar, si, Soy un nuevo estudiante de degrassi, mi nombre es David, tengo 17 años de edad, Soy algo alto supongo, mido un tanto de 1.80 cm, mi complexión es media, no soy flaco como tampoco atletico, mi cabello es marrón oscuro y mis ojos son miel, miel oscuros, no tengo intención de hacer algún amigo, solo quiero sacar mis estudios rapidamente para poder largarme a estudiar a la universidad y no, no soy un chico rico que me pagarán todo, llevo trabajado un tiempo en mis tiempos libres para poder reunir y pagar mis estudios, mis padres son de clase media pero no puedes pagarme una gran universidad, por lo que debo trabajar para ello.

Entrando a degrassi veo que todo es muy pintoresco, la gente, la entrada, e inclusive tienen un letrero donde dicen lo mas importante que acontecerá, como por ejemplo ''no olviden apoyar a las panteras este viernes'', ¿quienes son las panteras? bueno da igual, de todas formas no estoy interezado en deportes, soy un bueno para nada en ese tipo de cosas, me dijeron que fuese a direccion a recoger mi horario y ese tipo de cosas, al llegar me encuentro con un tipo algo alto, calvo, de una edad comprendida entre los 40-50 años, se encontraba algo ocupado que no se ha percatado de mi presencia.

-Ahem- dije como si estuviese buscando algo, -oh, hola, en que te puedo ayudar?, no te he visto por aqui- dice él de una manera agitada y con prisa.

-Soy David, David White, el nuevo estudiante, el que transfirieron hace poco, bueno ese David- dije de una manera seca y ruda. -OH! ya ya, claro, quieres tus horarios y papeles no?-

-Si, bueno para estoy aquí no?- sonreí de una manera hipocrita, rayos este tipo era un perdedor,

-Yo soy el Director Simpson, gusto en conocerte- -Mucho gusto- extendí mi mano y aprete la suya, vaya, tengo de director un perdedor; se metió entre sus papeles y estuvo buscando mis horarios por un rato, al encontarlos me los entregó inmediatamente y extendió su mano -Buena suerte en tu primer día chico-, me fuí sin darle la mano, no lo soportaba mas.

-Salón 4, creo que tendré que comenzar a buscarle-

-Ese queda en aquel pasillo- dice una chica de pelo marrón, piel clara, ojos claros y frenillos.

-Muchas gracias- dije mientras daba media vuelta hacia donde me había señalado, -Yo tambien voy a esa clase, eres nuevo? si quieres te acompaño, Mi nombre en Anya, gusto en conocerte-

-Mi nombre es David, es un gusto- mentía no era un gusto, caminamos juntos mientras ella hablaba de deportes, del equipo de porristas, de las actividades extracurriculares, de esto, de aquello, de donde sacaba tantas energías para hablar.

-Por cierto yo estoy en el equipo de animadoras!, deberías pasar por algún club si te intereza- dijo ella de una manera muy animada, claro es animadora por eso habla tanto, joder y no se callaba, entramos al salón, era la clase de arte, la profesora entró mientras todos nos sentabamos, no sabía donde sentarme y me quedé parado esperando ordenes.

Entra el Sr. Simpson,-Chicos! hoy quería presentarles a un nuevo compañero de clases, su nombre es David White, Saluda David y cuentanos algo sobre tí- _''oh dios, este tipo aparece en momentos muy oportunos, no podía tener una bienvendia de lo mas común y ya''_ pensé.

-Hola, mi nombre es David, vengo de Vancouver, tengo 17 años de edad y aquí me ven parado frente a ustedes introduciendome- mostré una gran sonrisa como si lo estuviese disfrutando, pero enrealidad no era así.

-Bueno! tratenlo como su familia, ya que ahora es uno de ustedes- _si, claro uno de ustedes._ -Te puedes sentar frente de Riley, el chico de cabello rizo y rubio- dice la profesora, comencé a buscarle con la mirada, le hallé, era un hombre bastante atletico, diría que está en algún equipo deportivo, mientras caminaba se me quedó mirando fijamente, detesto cuando hacen eso es intimidante, me sonrojé mientras fruncia el ceño, volteé mi mirada y el rió, se había dado cuenta, _que molesto, tener que sentarme frente a él_; me senté, saqué mis cuadernos y empecé a copiar lo que hablaba la profesora, estaba hablando sobre el arte gotico, copiaba mis apuntes cuando me pasan una lanzan una bola de papel, me golpea en mi hombro, así como cayó, así la dejé ni me molesté en recogerla, cuando escucho -psss, psss- volteo y este chico rubio que olvidé su nombre me hace gestos que abra la bola de papel.

-está bien- le dije, tomé un bocado de aire como simbolo de que no lo quería ver, lo tomé, abrí y leí, _Hey, si quieres te muestro degrassi después de esta clase. _tomé mi lapicero y escribí _''no, no estoy interezado, gracias''. _me volteé y se la devolví, al tanto de unos segundos me la lanzó a mi escritorio, la abrí de nuevo me estaba cansando de este jueguito de niños _vamos, será divertido_, volví a enrollarla, pedí permiso para levantarme y botar el papel en la papelera, al devolverme el chico rubio me miró y se rió, _''ah da igual, que tio tan molesto, espero no verlo en otras clases'' _terminó la clase, comencé a revisar mi horario y al parecer tenía dos horas libres, comencé a buscar un buen lugar donde pasar esas dos horas, salí al parque y vi un arbol muy frondozo, me acerqué lancé mis cosas y me arrecosté, saqué un libro y empecé a leer, era una novela policial, de repente no aguanté mis ojos y me quedé dormido.

-Hey, hey, hey- escuché suavemente como me movían, abrí los ojos -Que quieres, dije medio dormido- nisiquiera me había dando cuenta de quien me estaba hablando, -Perdón interrumpir tu sueño, solo vine a charlar- tome un gran bostezo, me pase las manos por la cara y subí mi mirada, ahí se encotraba, era este chico rubio de la clase de arte -mira no estoy interezado en ese tour- me arrecosté de nuevo, y el me vuelve a levantar -te gusté o no me pusieron a cargo tuyo mientras te adaptas a tu nuevo ''ambiente'' según el Sr. Simpson- _oh bien, el viejo y este se unieron para hacerme los dias una mierda_. -mira tour o no, solo quiero descansar, asi que por favor, si eres tan amable de irte por donde viniste- -oyeeeeee, relajate, solo quiero que seamos amigos- _si, amigos, claro. _-como quieras- sentados ahi en el arbol había una gran tensión, no quería pasar mi tiempo libre de esta manera asi que corté la tensión -Mi nombre es David, gusto en conocerte chico rubio - -Mi nombre no es chico rubio, es Riley. R-I-L-E-Y, Riley Stavros- -Muy bien chico rubio, dame una pequeña reseña de degrassi entonces- comenzó a hablar acerca de degrassi, el equipo de futbol, esto y aquello, mientras hablaba sentí algo nose, dentro de mí, como si me interezase este chico rubio, así que pensé por que no ser amigos, digo no puedo estar solo todo el tiempo y puedo sacar provecho de este gorila fubtolista -Riley te gustaría pasar por mi casa despues de clases, podemos ver peliculas nose, que dices?- su rostro se iluminó cuando dije eso, -muy bien, luego de clases nos vemos en la entrada y nos vamos juntos- la campana sonó y era hora de ir a clases.

En clases no hubo algún acontecimiento que deba recordar asi que fueron digamos aburridas, ya terminaba las clases cuando la misma chica que me dió la bienvenida se acercó mientras metía mis cosas en el locker.

-Te vi con mi amigo Riley esta mañana, te cayó bien?- dijo mientras muestra su ''perfecta sonrisa''.

-Ah si, el chico rubio, se podría decir que si, lo invité a mi casa para ver unas peliculas, estará encargado de mi un tiempo así que debo llevarmela bien con él-

-Si, el me contó, por cierto no quiero ser ruda pero ¿eres gay?-

-ah? que no, que te hace pensar eso?-

-Bueno, invitaste a un chico a tu casa la primera vez que lo conoces, y si por no lo sabes Riley es gay abierto-

-Ah si? no sabía y da igual, no tengo nada en contra de los gays, me son indiferentes si estan con un hombre, una mujer, un gato, un perro, un arbol-

-Que sentido del humor tan extraño, bueno ya mañana me cuentas como te fué- Anya se fué y yo me dirigí a la entrada donde estaba Riley esperandome.


	2. Nuevos Amigos

Un nuevo amigo.

-Riley-

Hoy conocí a David, es el nuevo chico de degrassi, viene de vancouver y es muy guapo, me pusieron a cargo de él y lo tomé como oportunidad de conocerle, se ve que es muy frio y aburrido, pero hoy me invitó a su casa, creo que es una buena señal, daré mis mejores movimientos hoy.

-David-

Riley y yo estabamos de camino a casa, mientras entablamos una conversación, -que coincidencia, tu casa queda por el mismo camino que la mia- dice Riley, -Si, que coincidencia- seguimos caminando y me paré un momento, me quede fijo mirando una pareja besandose y abrazando pasando cerca mio, no se por qué pero me deprimió.

-Hey!, estás bien?- reaccioné al momento que Riley me pregunta.

-Si, estoy bien, tranquilo- seguimos caminando señalé una casa y dije -ahí es, vamos- nos acercamos, abrí la puerta -pasa tu primero- le dije a Riley, se por que lo dije, luego entré yo.

-WOW!- exclamó Riley, se había asustado por mi perro, se llama Neón, es de raza boxer, no es muy grande pero si es muy musculoso, le gusta hacer ejercicios.

-Tranquilo, no hace nada, mientras estés conmigo claro-

-Entonces no me separaré de tí-

Fuimos a la sala de estar donde tengo un televisor gigante, nos sentamos en el mueble, era uno de esos para dos personas, me gustaba mucho era muy alcochado, mi perro se acostó cerca de nosotros y no le quitaba la mirada a Riley.

-Oye tu perro me esta mirando mucho, es intimidante-

-Tranquilo, que no te va a hacer nada, confía en mí- prendí el televisor, prendí el blu-ray e introduje una pelicula, esta era ''faces in the crowd'', la compré hace poco y no tenía la oportunidad de verlo sino hasta ahora, fuí a la cocina y prepare unas cotufas mientras empezaba la pelicula.

-WOW, quieto perrito- un grito de Riley me hizo devolverme a la sala, mi perro se encontraba cerca de él e intentaba moderle, grité -YA NEÓN, VETE A TU CAMA- reaccionó al mismo instante y se fué, Riley estaba agitado.

-Tu perro casi me mata!-

-No seas gallina es solo un perro, ademas el es así, es algo celoso-

-Me pregunto si pensará que somos novios- dijo Riley en un tono burlón, no me dió risa, me di media vuelta, y me devolví a la cocina, esperando a que las cotufas se preparasen, Riley entra y me dice – y tus padres?-

-No vivo con ellos, esta casa es de una tía y me la dejó cuando murió, mis padres estaban muy liados con deudas y les plantee la idea de irme a vivir solo, les pareció bien y aqui me ves-

-Oh ya veo, bueno mejor, mas privacidad para ti-

-Si, en parte si, pero aveces te sientes solo, aun que ya me acostumbré a la soledad, no es como que este acostumbrado a estar acompañado- una lagrima salió y rapidamente me limpié, espero que Riley no se haya dado cuenta; las cotufas terminaron de prepararse y la pelicula estaba a punto de empezar luego de larga publicidad, nos sentamos y la empezamos a ver. De vez en cuando nuestras manos chocaban cuando sacabamos cotufas, aveces sentía que Riley intentaba acariciarla suavemente, pero enrealidad solo era mi imaginacion, era asi, como alguien se fijaría en alguien como yo.

Las ''señales'' de Riley se hacían cada vez mas obvias, comencé a sentirme algo incomodo, no me gustaba este tipo de cosas, y mucho menos con alguien que acababa de conocer.

En cuanto la pelicula terminó le dije a Riley -Creo que debes irte ya, es tarde y mañana hay clases- lo dije en un tono de ''ensueño'' mientras bostezaba.

-Bueno, no es muy tarde, puedo quedarme un poco mas- dice él de manera entusiasta. No queria que se quedara mas tiempo, sentía que en cualquier momento se me lanzaría encima y no queria.

-Está bien, subamos a mi cuarto, ahi tengo un xbox 360, podemos jugar algo si quieres-, él asentó con la cabeza, subimos lase escaleras y fuimos directo a mi cuarto, -donde queda el baño?-

-Es aquella puerta- y la señalé con mi dedo, el fue alla mientras yo entraba a mi cuarto a arreglar el desorden, y prender la consola para jugar.

Estuvimos un rato jugando y no hubo algo que denotar, cada vez que se acercaba cada vez mas a mí me alejaba poco a poco, sin que se diese cuenta o algo así, aprovechaba momentos de victoria o de concentracion para moverme de donde estaba y no estar cerca de él.

A la final terminó iendose una hora después, le abrí la puerta y lo despedí con un apretón de manos.


	3. Pasos ligeros

-Riley-

-Riley, Riley, hey RI, Riley?, estas aquí?- -Perdón Anya, estaba pensando en algo, que decías?-.

-Pensando en algo o en alguíen Riley?- dijo Anya de manera burlona y picara, -Muy bien, me atrapaste, estaba pensando en David- -Como les fué ayer?, hicieron algo ''interezante''- dijo Anya mientras movía su cabello hacía atras y me miraba de manera ''interezante''.

-NO!, si de apenas y nos conocemos, ademas creo que se dió cuenta de que estaba intentando acercarme a él, siempre se alejaba o algo parecido- -Bueno si te das cuenta Riley, se ve que es una persona muy aislada, yo que tu no me haría tantas ilusiones acerca de él- Anya tenía razón, es demasiado aislado, pero hay algo en el que me atrae, hay algo que no se puedo describir, no me daré por vencido aún.

La campana sonó y me despedí de amiga Anya, era clase de biología, clase en la cual estaba junto a David, mi oportunidad de verle y hablarle.

Entré y ahí se encontraba, en un puesto cerca de la ventana mirando fuera, con una mirada perdida, como si estuviese en otro mundo de sus pensamientos, me acerqué a él y puse mi mano en su hombro.

-oh, oh eres tú, que tál?- -Perdón, estabas en algun ''buen'' sueño, pero hay clases y debía despertarte-

-Si, ya lo sabía, solo estaba mirando fuera mientras esperaba que la profesora llegase-

-Y... el puesto está ocupado?, puedo sentarme?-

-Si claro, sientate, sigo sin tener pareja de laboratorio-

La profesora entró y empezo a dar su clase acerca de la anatomía de ciertos animales, como los mamiferos y esto, y aquello, la verdad no presté mucha atención, estaba mirando a David, aún no se por que me gusta tanto, solo lo conosco desde ayer y ya siento algo que no puedo describir, pero no me precipitaré, tomaré las cosas con calma y le iré conociendo poco a poco mientras.

-Riley, llevas mirandome fijamente, tengo algo?- dijo David de manera imprevista, se había dando cuenta de que lo miraba, estoy muy apenado y ni se que responder.

-No, no, nada, solo me llamó la atencion tu sweter, donde lo compraste?- creo que fue una mala excusa de mi parte.

-Este?, bueno si me gusta bastante, lo compré en Vancouver, lo siento- volteó la cabeza dirección a la profesora y siguió en lo suyo, no puedo creerlo, se creyó esa excusa tan barata.

Terminó la clase y todos salían, el simplemente se quedo ahí sentando, seguía viendo fuera, me dió curiosidad y decidí preguntarle.

-Por que ves tanto hacia fuera?, algo que te llame la atención-

-Que, no, no es nada, es solo que aveces me da nostalgia vivir aqui, estudiar aqui, el estar solo- cuando dijo él mostró cierta infelicidad en su rostro, me sentí algo mal y decidi animarle.

-Bueno, supongo que tenías muchos amigos en Vancouver, pero ahora vives aquí y supongo que tendrás que adaptarte, y tranquilo yo te ayudaré- dije de manera entusiasta y animada.

-Gracias, y bueno enrealidad no tenía ningún amigo en mi antigua escuela, pero aún así da nostalgia-

-Quieres ir hoy al parque? Ya que no conoces la ciudad podría darte unos tips de donde te gustaría estar-

-Me parece bien, a que horas y en donde nos vemos?-

-Vamos al finalizar las clases-

-Te veré en la entrada entonces- Tomó sus cosas y se fué sin mas, otra oportunidad para saber más de él, creo que tendré que ser mas directo si quiero saber acerca de el.

Al finalizar las clases ahí se encontraba, cada vez que lo veía sentía algo en mi corazón, sigo sin saber que es, le salude y decidimos ir juntos al parque. -no queda muy lejos de aqui, asi que podemos ir a pie- le dije, el solo asentó con su cabeza, pareciera que no tenia animos de hablar, de todas formas le iba a sacar conversación en cualquier momento.

Al llegar lo primero que exclamó fué -Vaya! Es muy grande, y hay demasiados arboles, y puedo ver ardillas en ciertos arboles, como tambien puedo ver un lago, y patos- estaba bastante animado, cambió su estado de animo de un momento a otro, cosa que me alegra, así podré sacarle conversación.

-Venga, venga muestrame el parque- me tomó la mano y comenzo a obligarme a caminar, me sentí algo apenado que me tomase la mano pero se sentía bien, apreté mi mano un poco mas y la movi de manera que nuestras manos quedasen totalmente juntas, pensé que al hacer esto soltaría mi mano pero no lo hizo, así que disfruté el recorrido.

-Mira, que patos tan lindos, venga, vamos allá me parecio ver una ardilla- estaba muy entusiasmado, que faceta tan interezante de David, era como un niño pequeño.

Paseamos un rato por el parque, ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer, el frio comenzo a aparecer, sentía mi cuerpo helado -Oye, por que no nos sentamos, estoy cansado y está haciendo bastante frio- dije de manera algo imponente.

-Esta bien- no hubo ninguna señal de objención ni molestia en la respuesta de David.

Nos sentamos en una de esas sillas para dos personas, pareciera que iba a nevar, algo raro en esta epoca del año, nos encontrabamos en septiembre, pero siempre hay imprevisto.

-Sabes, está haciendo bastante frio, me puedo acercar un poco mas a tí?- Dijo David mientras me miraba fijamente a mis ojos, tenia su cara roja del frio, se veía tan tierno e inocente, no me negué y el se acercó a mi.

-Se siente bien- Comenzó a abrazar mi brazo mientras apretaba ambas manos con las suyas, arrecostó su cabeza en mi hombro y subio sus piernas a la silla.

-eh.. Oye así te sientes... mejor?- dije de manera penosa, estabamos en medio del parque, y el estaba totalmente pegado a mi.

-Si, me siento un poco mas abrigado gracias a tí- lo dijo de manera apenada. -Sabes, momentos así me hacen apreciar la vida, amo el frio, amo los parques, me gusta estar con la naturaleza, ademas... me gusta estar acompañado- Esta ultima frase la dijo suavemente, como si quisiese que no me enterase, decidí tomar el siguiente paso, solte el brazo que me sostenía y lo pasé por sus hombros y lo empujé para que se acostasé en mi regazo.

-Es... espera Riley, que haces?- dijo de manera muy apenada, se podia notar en su tono de voz, suave y entre cortados, -Tranquilo, no te haré nada, todo va a estár bien- mientras se encontraba mi regazo pasé mi brazo por su pecho y lo abracé suavemente, acerqué mi cabeza y levemente lo besé en sus labios, aquellos labios que por alguna razón deseaba tanto, no hubo ninguna accion negativa por parte de David, todo fue fluyendo y el beso se alargaba, David paso su mano por mi pecho intentando separarnos

-Es..espera Riley- dijo entre cortados.

-Shh... todo estará bien- seguí besandolo y David no mostró ninguna objencion, al momento de llevar el beso a un siguiente nivel mi celular sonó.

-AH!- gritó David, se había sorprendido, se levantó rapidamente y me dio la espalda como simbolo de verguenza.

-Halo?, si, si, si mama estaré alla en un momento, si, si mama, perdón por no avisarte que llegaría tarde hoy- colgé el telefono, estaba molesto, madres como siempre te llaman en momentos mas inoportunos.

-David, debo irme, nos vemos mañana- me acerqué para darle un abrazo y me evadió.

-Hasta mañana Riley- no podía mirarme a los ojos, nisiquiera subio su mirada para despedirse, se notaba su verguenza, de apenas se despidió se fué hacia su casa.

Dí media vuelta y caminé hacía casa, entre tanto me llegó un texto al celular. _ ''Gracias por la noche de hoy, el parque me gustó bastante y no lo solo eso fue lo que me gustó, nos vemos mañana''._ Una gran sonrisa despertó este mensaje en mí.


	4. Cambios Drasticos

Cambios drasticos.

-Riley-

Como cualquier otra mañana en degrassi, no había nada interezante sucediendo, lo unico de lo que la gente hablaba era acerca del proximo juego de las Panteras, el equipo de fútbol, MI equipo de fútbol, asi es, yo soy el Capitan de las panteras.

El tiempo en clases pasa lentamente, desafortunadamente hoy miercoles no comparto ninguna clase con David, es una lastima, ya que me gusta estar a su lado, aunque ha estado algo esquivo desde lo que sucedio anoche, al llegar a degrassi y saludarle simplemente saludó desde lejos y se marchó, quizá esta algo confundido por lo que sucedió, se como se siente, una vez me sentí así.

-Hey Riley, Quieres tomar una café luego de clases?- dice Anya mostrando su perfecta sonrisa.

-Seguro, iremos tu y yo?- dije yo, -No, viene Peter también- -Muy bien, allá nos vemos entonces-.

La proxima clase era historia o algo asi, la verdad no soy un estudiante tan aplicado, lo mas importante para mí es el fútbol, claro los estudios tambien, pero estoy a punto de conseguir una beca deportiva, y no puedo dejar que cosas pequeñas interfieran en mi camino, cosas como problemas de corazón.

De camino a la clase me encontré a David en su locker, se encontraba ahí parado, buscando algo entre sus cosas, me quedé estatico, viendolo fijamente, decidí acercarme y sacarle conversación.

-Que tal? Como estás?- Dije mientras ponia mi brazo sobre los lockers demostrando seguridad.

-Hey, hola Riley, estoy bien gracias, solo busco algo desde hace rato y no lo encuentro- dijo David.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar, aun tengo un poco de tiempo antes de ir a clases-

-Bueno, lo que busco es una hoja, es de fondo negro, y sus letras son pequeñas y blancas, son mis notas de mi anterior escuela, las necesito para entregarlas al director-

-Bueno dame varios libros y cuadernos e iré buscando-

David me dió varios de sus documentos para que lo ayudase a buscar, creo que mi plan de entablar una conversación no fue bien, terminé ayudando a David a buscar sus cosas y no pudimos hablar mientras tanto, estaba tan ocupado con sus cosas que nisiquiera me volteaba a mirar.

Al final encontró sus notas sin mi ayuda y el timbre sonó sin aviso, tenía que irme y el tambien, nos despedimos sin mas y cada quien tomó su camino.

En clase no sucedió nada interezante, solo el profesor hablando acerca de historia, de esto y de aquello, como dije antes, soy un malo para estas cosas, estaba ansioso para irme con Anya y Peter a despejar la mente; la clase terminó y me fui a la entrada donde me esperaban los chicos, de ahi fuimos al Dot, pedimos unas malteadas y unos bocadillos mientras entablabamos una conversación.

-Entonces Riley, como te fué en tu ''cita'' con David?- Preguntó Peter de manera burlona.

-Pues la ''cita'' fué bien, lo que no está bien es la ''post-cita''- Dije mientras tomaba aire en sentido de decepción.

-Bueno, pues cuenta Riley- Dice Anya mientras tomaba su malteada y ponía su brazo sobre mi hombro.

-La verdad todo estaba bien e inclusive nos besamos, pero ahora me habla como si nada hubiese sucedido-

-Si, como cuando me besaste e ignorabas que algo sucedió- Dijo Peter de manera sarcastica.

-Eso es distinto Peter, en ese entonces no estaba muy seguro de mi sexualidad-

-Quizá eso es lo que siente David en este entonces, quizá se siente algo confuso con lo que sucedio contigo anoche, por que no intentas hablar con él- Dice Anya de manera animada, dandome aliento.

-Es cierto, ademas de que hoy no tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar-

-Bueno ya está dicho, ahora a divertirse y olvidar todo eso- dijo Peter mientras alzaba su vaso para así brindar por nuestra amistad.

La conversación siguió con bromas y risas, no seguimos hablando del tema de David, sino mas bien hablamos acerca del partido de Futbol que se acercaba y todos esperaban con ansias, se hizo tarde en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y los chicos debian irse, me despedí de ellos y decidí tomar el consejo de Anya en escribirle a David para hablar.

_''David como estás? Bueno... me preguntaba si estabas disponible un momento, quisiera hablar contigo''_ le escribí en un sms mientras caminaba por el parque, al poco tiempo me respondió diciendo: _''Lo siento Riley, en estos momentos me encuentro en mi nuevo trabajo y no puedo verte, sera mañana en degrassi que hablemos''._

Le dejé de responder, no quería molestarle mientras trabajaba y me fuí directo a casa.


	5. Cambios Drasticos parte 2

Cambios drasticos pt.2

-Riley-

De nuevo, despierto como cualquier otra mañana, la rutina de todos los dias, bañarse, desayunar y luego ir a clases, mientras me bañaba recibí un sms de Anya, sabía que era ella ya que tengo un tono solo para ella, no pensé que fuese importante y seguí bañandome, al salir tomo mi toalla, me seco un poco y me pongo mi ropa interior, voy directo a mi celular, lo abró y comienzo a leer su sms.

_ ''Riley, no te imaginas lo que acaba de suceder, alguien destruyó el locker de David, rompieron y quemaron todas sus pertenencias, vi a David acercarse al locker, lo vió fijamente, dió media vuelta y salió corriendo, creo que deberías hablar con él''_

El mensaje de Anya me dejo en shock, por que le harian algo así a David, hace poco que entró a degrassi y ya tiene enemigos?, de todas formas estuvo mal lo que le hicieron, mi cuerpo se lleno de ansiedad e ira, decidí irme rapido, no desayuné con tal de llegar lo mas pronto posible.

Al llegar a degrassi escucho varios estudiantes hablando acerca de la ''tragedia'' y de quien pudo haber hecho algo así.

Me encontré a Anya por las oficinas, tomé aire, me acerque a ella y le dije:

-Donde está David?- Dije ansiosamente.

-Bien Riley, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- dijo Anya en tono molesto.

-Perdón, es que me preocupa David, supongo que estará devastado y creo que soy la unica persona con la que ha entablado una conversación desde que llegó aqui-

-Si, es cierto, unos chicos me dijeron que lo vieron por las canchas de baloncesto, deberías ir a revisar, quizá aun se encuentre ahí-

-Gracias Anya, te debo una-

Me despedí de ella y me fuí hacía las canchas de balocento, efectivamente ahí se encontraba él, en las bancas del lugar, estaba en posicion fetal, tenía el rostro mirando hacía el piso... me acerqué y me senté cerca suyo.

-Estás bien?- pregunte mientras puse mi brazo sobre sus hombros.

Él subió la mirada, no tenía signos de haber llorado, solo se veía algo rojo. -Crees que me encuentro bien?- dijo de manera sarcastica.

-Per...Perdón, no es mi intención molestarte- quité mi brazo de sus hombros -Solo estoy preocupado por ti sabes?-

-Si, bueno no tienes que preocuparte y metete en tus asuntos- dijo de manera fria y molesta.

-Oye!, que te sucede?, solo intento ayudarte- me levanté y me alejé de él -Entonces busca a alguien que te consuele- grité de manera molesta mientras me alejaba.

-Vete! De todas formas no necesito de tu ''consuelo'' Riley, solo eres igual a los demás-

Eso que dijo me hizo parar y devolverme a donde se encontraba, me miró desconcertado y frunciendo el ceño, me le abalancé, aprete sus muñecas y me puse encima de el.

-Pe..Pero que haces?, dejame en paz idiota!- gritó él de manera furiosa.

-YO NO SOY IGUAL A LOS DEMÁS- dije mientras le miraba fijamente, el simplemente guardo silencio y volteo su mirada, dejó de resistirse y solté ambas muñecas, el solo se quedaba ahí callado mirando a otro lugar que no fuese mi rostro, estaba avergonzado.

-No me vuelvas a hablar nunca más- dijo suavemente.

-Por que? Por que tanto misterio David?, que es lo que te sucede?-

-Simplemente alejate de mí, no quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero ser eso ni nada mas-

-Eso es lo que quieres?-

Hubo un largo silencio al hacer mi pregunta, David estaba dudoso de su respuesta, volteó su mirada hacia mi.

-Si, es lo que quiero- dijo con voz temblorosa.

-Si es lo que quieres- me levante de el y me aleje, al abrir la puerta del gimnasio, voltee y dije -Respetaré tu decisión-

Ya luego afuera me encontré a Peter.

-Supiste lo que le sucedió a tu amigo David- Dijo él.

-Si, si supe, y no, no es mi amigo- dije de manera molesta.

-Wow! No se que habrá sucedido entre ustedes dos, pero escuche que quemaron su locker esta mañana, ademas de eso escuché que cuando entró a degrassi intentó defenderse de quienes hicieron eso pero entre varios lo golpearon-

Quede sorprendido, quiere decir que David se encontraba muy mal y yo solo fuí egoista al intentar ''ayudarle'' cuando nisiquiera sabía la historia completa.

-Sabes quien lo hizo Peter?-

-Fueron Dereck y sus amigos-

-Creo que tengo que hacerle una visita-


	6. Cambios Drasticos Parte 3

Cambios Drasticos pt3

-David-

_Estos sucesos ocurren en la primera parte de cambios drasticos._

Desperté pensativo, lo que sucedió anoche no tenía que haber sucedido, fue demasiado rapido, aunque fue él quien me besó, yo solo me resistí, aun que si fuese así por que escribí aquel mensaje?.

Hice la rutina diaria, bajé las escaleras y alimente a mi perro, prendí la tv mientras cocinaba mi desayuno, aun tenía tiempo antes de irme a clases, no había nada interezante, peliculas repetivas, noticas sin poco interés.

Me despedí de Neón y fuí camino a la escuela, como tenía tiempo de sobra y no quería llegar tan temprano decidí irme caminando, no quedaba tan lejos y así me ejercitaba un poco.

Solo faltaban unas pocas calles para llegar a degrassi cuando fui interceptado por unos chicos, creo que estudian en degrassi, me parecía haberlos visto en unas ocasiones por los pasillos, se acercaron a mi y me siguieron el paso de caminata.

-Hola, chico nuevo, como te encuentras?- dijo uno de ellos, era alto y musculoso, usaba una gorra y tenía su cabello largo, era rubio y blanco.

-Te importa como me encuentro?- dije de manera cortante.

-Wow! El chico nuevo es agresivo- dijo él mas alto de todos y todos rieron, no le veía la gracia.

-Quiza necesites un tour por la ciudad- me tomarón de los brazos y me obligaron a caminar hacia otra direccion, me solté y los empujé.

-No necesito un tour, ya conosco lo suficiente, gracias por su ''hospital''- dí media vuelta y me aleje de ellos -Imbeciles- dije en voz baja.

-Pequeño este tour es obligatorio- corrieron hacia mi y el mas alto de todos me levantó -joder! Dejenme en paz- intentaba liberarme pero no podía, asi que tome su cabello y lo jalé, instantaneamente me soltó y caí.

-Eso fue muy bajo- dijo el chico alto.

-No tan bajo como esto- y pateé su entre pierna, el cayó rendido en la calle maldiciendo.

Corrí hacía la otra calle y grité -Espero te haya gustado, imbecil!-

-Ya nos veremos, te buscaré y te haré picadillos, no te olvides de mi rostro!- dijo el mas alto de todos.

-No lo haré, no me olvidaré de tu rostro y tu no te olvides del mio!- corrí camino a degrassi, era algo tarde y debía llegar a clases a tiempo.

Pude lograrlo a tiempo, entré rapidamente a clases, el profesor me regañó por mi retraso pero aun así pude entrar, me agaché a mi bolso para sacar mis cuadernos.

-Perdón la tardanza, puedo entrar?- esa voz se me hacía conocida, levante mi rostro, y si efectivamente, era aquel tipo alto que intento moletarme, mientras entraba me miró con odio, pero aun así no le tenía miedo, puede hacer lo que quiera.

El profesor estaba explicando unas ecuaciones de matematica cuando me cae un papel a mi escritorio, lo abro para ver que decia _''eres hombre muerto'' _volteé y aquel tipo me miró e hizo señas con sus puños que me iba a golpear, le sonreí y le saludé, esto hizo que se molestase aun mas.

La clase terminó y caminé fuera, aquel tipo solo se quedó ahí, mirandome fijamente, como dije antes no le tenía miedo, fuí directo a mi locker en busca de mis notas del antiguo colegio en Vancouver, debía entregarlas a dirección, entre tanto alboroto Riley se acercó a mi y me ayudo a buscar mis notas, aun asi las encontré por mi cuenta, me despedí de él y fuí a mi otra clase, afortunadamente no compartia clases con aquel tipo, no necesitaba mas distracciones en clases.

Era clases de contables, el profesor explicaba acerca de los libros que deben llevar los administradores de las empresas, entre tanto pensé en Riley y nuestro beso, creo que fué mala idea el haberme dejado, aunque tambien fue mi culpa el haber cruzado los limites al tomar su mano, no lo pensé, simplemente mi cuerpo reaccionó de manera inconsciente, la verdad creo que tengo problemas, a veces hago cosas sin pensarlo, aunque todos las hacemos, mi problema es distinto, es mas como si tuviese personalidad mixtas dentro de mi, o es que soy una persona muy confusa, o es que estoy muy loco, aceptarlo es el primer paso, el segundo, bueno no se que cual sea el segundo, solo se que he sido así toda la vida y yo nunca pedí ser asi.

Terminaron las clases, era hora de irme en busca de trabajo, no podía dejar que mi tia pagara las cosas de la casa, así que debo ser buena ayuda, detesto ser un mantenido, fuí a mi locker a buscar mis curriculums laboral, salí de degrassi y me encontre a los chicos ''malos'' de nuevo, voltee mi mirada y ellos caminaron a mi direccion.

-Necesitas ayudas con tus cosas?- dijó un tipo de pequeña estatura, de piel clara y cabello oscuro, corto y ondulado.

-No, no nesito ayuda de ninguno de ustedes...- me aleje de ellos -Aun que pensandolo bien, pueden cargar mis cosas, no sería mala idea ya que quieren ayudar- dije de manera burlona mientras me reía de ellos.

-Eres hombre muerto- dijo aquel tipo pequeño.

-Dejalo, dejalo, ya tendrá su hora- dijo el mas alto de todos.

-Oh!, habló tu dueño, creo que deberías tener un poco mas de respeto a ti mismo y pensar por cuenta propia, oh cierto, no puedes- seguía burlandome de ellos.

-Tranquilo chico nuevo, quien rie de ultimo, rie mejor- dijo el mas alto de todos.

-Muy bien, ya veremos quien será-

Me aleje de ellos y tomé el bus para ir al area comercial, ahí visité cada establecimiento, ninguno me daba respuesta, solo decían ''ya te llamaremos'', es obvio que nunca lo harán, despues de tanto buscar y buscar vi un pequeño café llamado ''El iris del sol'', un nombre interezante, entré y tenia una arquitectura bastante oscura, era gotico de los años, bueno no se de que años, solo se que es un movimiento europeo de hace mas de 200 años, en el mostrador se encontraba un hombre de elevada edad, yo diría unos 60 años, me acerqué a el.

-Buenas tardes, estoy dejando curriculums en varios lugares, así que quería dejar el mio aquí- dije de manera cortés.

-Me lo puedes mostrar?- dijo el señor de elevada edad.

-Si, aquí esta- saque un curriculum de mi bolso y se lo entregué al señor, empezó a leerlo en su mente.

-Entonces, David, no? Aquí dice que tu disponibilidad es inmediata-

-Asi es- dije de manera ansiosa, esto de buscar trabajo no es lo mio, soy muy timido.

-Entonces podrías empezar hoy mismo?-

-En serio!?- dije mientras mis ojos se llenaban de brillo de la emocion.

-Si, mi antiguo ayudante se fue a estudiar a otra ciudad y era el unico que tenía, aqui dice que tienes experiencia en cafés asi que quieres?-

-Si, si quiero señor!, que debo hacer?-

-allá- señaló con su dedo -Es el baño para empleados, aunque solo seamos dos, ahí encontrarás el uniforme, pontelo y luego sal, dentro de poco empezarán a llegar los clientes y seras mi ayudante, yo te diré que hacer mientras sucede todo el trabajo.

-Esta bien señor-

-Por cierto mi nombre es Raymond-

-Mucho gusto señor Raymond, iré directo a cambiarme- fuí al baño, al entrar ví el uniforme y al instante reí, era uno de esas vestimentas de la antigua europa, camisa blanca, pantalones negros, chaqueta negra y un sombrero de esos de noble, me puse y me veía ridiculamente gracioso, salí totalmente apenado.

-Te queda bien, ven David te diré que hacer- el señor Raymond me explicó acerca la cafetera, la pastelera y varias cosas mas, como debía arreglar las vasijas y mi manera de dirigirme a los clientes.

Llegaron muchos clientes, no pense que esto se llenase tanto, la verdad no pensé que fuera tan famoso, pero me equivoqué, aveces estaba detrás del mostrador haciendo café, aveces entregandolo y aveces recibiendo dinero, el señor Raymond se encargaba de los pastelillos y postres, la clientela descendio un poco y pude descansar un poco, entre tanto me llegó un mensaje de Riley, diciendo que queria hablar conmigo, le respondí que no podía, que estaba trabajando.

Terminé mi horario y me fuí directo a casa, de camino a esta sentía que alguien me estaba persiguiendo, aceleré mi paso y esta persona hizo lo mismo, comencé a agitarme, no quería ser robado ni mucho menos asesinado, comencé a correr y el mismo tambien lo hizo, dí vuelta hacía otra calle y un choque contra un tipo, por sopresa era el mismo de degrassi, el alto y que me perseguía era uno de sus perros falderos, derepente salieron tres personas de varios lugares, entre esos el enano del cual me burlé.

-Me pregunto quien reirá de ultimo?- dijo el alto.

Entre varios me tomaron de los brazos, puse resistencia pero no podía contra tres personas, el enano se acerco y dijo -Ahora quien se burla de quien?-

-Sigo pensando que no tienes cerebro y que eres un imbecil- dije de manera burlona, el enano respondió con un golpe en mi estomago, hizo que perdiera mi aire.

-Creo que no estas en condiciones de hacer bromas- dijo el alto riendose de mi; -Si, no estas en condiciones- dijo el enano.

-Como siempre, los perros falderos repiten lo mismo de sus amos- dije aun burlandome de ellos.

Esto hizo que se molestara mas y comenzó a golpearme, me lanzaron contra el piso y entre todos me patearon, afortunadamente venía una patrulla de policias, que alivio, todos ellos salieron corriendo y yo quedé ahí tirado en el piso, el alto gritó mientras corría -Esto aún no ha acabado!-.

Los policias me ayudaron a levantarme y me hicieron preguntas acerca de si los conocia, les dije que no, no queria involucrar a la policia, solo son problemas colegiales, ya luego me vengaré, me subieron al coche y me llevaron a casa.


	7. Cambios Drasticos Parte 4

Cambios drasticos pt.4

_Esto ocurre mientras suceden los acontecimientos de cambios drasticos pt.2_

-David-

Los policías me dejaron en casa, me dijeron que me cuidase mas, que estos maleantes pueden volver, se fueron sin mas y entré a mi casa, mi perro Neón estaba ansioso de verme, no me había visto en todo el día, le acaricié y le alimente, hice mi cena y prendí la televisión, como de costumbre no había nada interezante que ver, al terminar de cenar la apagué y me fuí directo a mi cama, pensando en que puedo hacer para vengarme de estos tipos.

Al otro día me levantó algo adolorido por los golpes de ayer, entre a bañarme y en el espejo vi varios moretones, grandes morentones, solo verlos me llenaba de ira, entré a bañarme para luego vestirme y desayunar cereal, deje agua y comida a mi perro, me despedí y partí a la escuela.

Esta vez tomé la decision de irme en bus, no queria encontrarme a estos matones en el camino, no estaba preparado para lidiar con ellos... el bus tardó bastante en pasar, estuve alrededor de 20 min esperandole, hasta que al final pasó y me monté, no había nadie conocido, me sente en los primeros puestos y espere a llegar a degrassi, la carretera estaba despejada asi que no tomé mucho tiempo en llegar a degrassi.

Al llegar veo mucha gente reunida en la entrada, al verme pasar unas chicas me ven y se rien, acaso era popular? No se por que, pero sentí un muy mal presentimiento, caminé por los pasillos para ir a mi locker, y veo mucha gente reunida cerca de la hilera donde se encontraba mi locker, me acerqué rapidamente y ví mi locker abierto, la cerradura estaba rota como si la hubiesen forzado, estaba vacio, totalmente vacio, comencé a fastidiarme, estaba ansioso, comence a sudar rapidamente, empujé a las personas para acercarme a mi locker, comencé a buscar mis cosas, no había rastro de ellas, ningun de ellas.

-Esta bien?, te sucedió algo?- volteé y era Anya quien había dicho esto.

-Me encuentro bien, lo que no se encuentran bien son mis cosas, no encuentro nada!- dije de manera ansiosa, estaba muy molesto.

-David, llegué temprano y me pareció ver a Dereck y sus amigos cerca del basurero con una bolsa que se veía pesada, no se pero creo que eran tus cosas-

-NO!, espero las cosas estén bien- salí corriendo hacia el basurero y ahi se encontraban todos estos imbeciles, tenian en una caja de metal una especie de fogata, me acerque y ellos voltearon.

-Mira, mira, mira quien decidió aparecer por estos lados, por cierto, mi nombre es Bruce, para que no lo olvides nunca- dice el chico de pelo largo claro y alto.

-Y mi nombre es Dereck, debes conocerme mucho por aqui- dijo el pequeño enano de pelo corto y ondulado.

-Para mi siempre seras perrito faldero- dije rentando mi suerte.

El enano Dereck intentó acercarse de manera furiosa pero Bruce lo detuvo, ambos rieron y compartieron miradas.

-Yo que tu me preocuparía por otras cosas, como TUS cosas- dijo Bruce.

-QUE!?- me acerqué rapidamente a la caja de metal, y ahi estaban varias de mis cosas, totalmente quemadas, pude reconocer que eran mis cosas ya que tenia un lapicero de metal que no se había desecho aún... lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro, ahí se encontraban ciertas cosas preciadas, entre esas mis documentos oficiales, como notas, constancias de viaje y estudio e inclusive estaba mi pasaporte que olvidé el primer día y nunca lo recogí... tome el boligrafo entre las llamas, lo puse en mi bolsillo, fue lo unico que pude recuperar, me levanté, dí media vuelta y me alejé de mis cosas y de esos imbeciles mientras se burlaban de mi, gritaban cosas como _''niñita'' ''cobarde''_, no tenía animos de hacerles frente, ya no valía la pena, mis cosas estaban destruidas, no pensaba en venganza ni nada, esos hijos de puta dieron exactamente en el punto.

Entre al instituto, fuí camino al baño y me lavé la cara, no quería demostrar que había llorado, todas las escuelas son iguales, todos las personas son iguales, aman ver sufrir a los demas, no le veo el placer al ver a los demas sufrir, por que los humanos tenemos que ser tan miserables?, terminé mi momento de odio en el baño y salí, al caminar por el pasillo me encontré al director con los Bruce y sus perritos falderos, incluyendo a Dereck, el director hizo señas de que me acercase, afirmé con mi cabeza y me acerqué.

-Estos ''estudiantes'' fueron los que sabotearon tu locker?- Dijo el director.

-Si, son ellos-

-Muy bien, todos ustedes iran a detencion, y esto, esto va para largo, esto quedara en su reporte escolar de por vida!- dijo el director de manera furiosa, los imbeciles simplemente mostraron rostros de molesto.

-No, no vale la pena, de todas formas mis cosas no volveran- y me alejé de ellos, no tenía caso que quedase un reporte ni nada, estas heridas ya no sanarán, y no, no es por las cosas materiales, es por algo mas. Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde relajarme, me fuí directo al gimnasio, mas especificamente a la cancha de baloncesto, me sente entre tantas gradas, me acurruqué y muchos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente, y de la nada se abrieron las puertas del gimnasio, y de sorpresa me encontré con Riley, hice de cuenta como si no lo hubiese visto, esperé a que se acercase.

Comenzo a preguntarme como me sentía, era obvio que no me sentia nada bien idiota, tuvimos una discusión y le dije que no quería que se me acercase mas nunca, por que lo hice?, el solo quería animarme, el dejó la cancha y yo quede ahí totalmente solo, tan solo que mi mente recreó muchas escenas que no quería recordar, en mi anterior escuela siempre me molestaban, siempre tomaban mis cosas y las destrozaban, la verdad detras del intercambio fué que mi familia quería darme una nueva vida, un nuevo comenzar.

Todo empezo en mis primeros años en aquella escuela, me había hecho amigo de cierto chico llamado Daniel, era digamos el chico popular, todos querían ser su amigo, por cierta casualidad del destino nuestros caminos se cruzaron, siempre me mantenía alejado de las personas, pero Daniel, nose con él sentia ese aire de amistad, sentía que podía confiar en el, o eso pensé... siempre comiamos juntos en la cafeteria, siempre estabamos juntos a un lado y al otro, en trabajos grupales siempre estabamos juntos, comencé a sentir bastante confianza por Daniel, hasta que un dia en mi casa le comencé a contar acerca de mi problema de personalidad multiple, dijo que si lo había notado, que aveces cambiaba de personalidad, no eran repentinos, mas bien eran de un dia para otro, le dije que no era bipolar, solo eran conflictos de personalidad, me dijo que se tenía que ir, lo acompañé hasta la puerta y le despedí.

Al otro dia en el instituto la gente me veía pasar y se reian, se burlaban de mi desde diestra a siniestra, comencé a agitarme, no sabía la razón de que ellos se rieeen, me acerqué a mi locker y escrito en marcadores decía _''Loco maniaco'', -_no puede ser- pensé, repentinamente desde las bocinas del establecimiento del cuerpo estudiantil se escucho la voz de Daniel.

-Chicos! Les traigo la ultima noticia del instituto, para los que no sepan, tengan miedo David! Está totalmente loco!- y comenzo a reir desde el microfono -Y si no me crees escuchen esta grabación.

Era una grabación acerca de la conversacion que tuve con Daniel la noche anterior, acerca de mi problema digamos mental, había grabado todo, quedé anodadado, no sabía que hacer, todos me miraban y se reian.

-Ah y David! Si crees que alguna vez fuí tu amigo estás equivocado, solo eres una basura más del montón- comenzó a reir y los demas le siguieron, salí corriendo hacia el baño y me encerre en uno de los cubiculos, empecé a llorar hasta que llegaron los profesores y me sacaron de ahi, me llevaron a la oficina del director, ahi se encontraba el mismo y Daniel.

-David, como sabes Daniel publicó cierta grabación tuya en los microfonos de presidencia estudiantil, solo haré una pregunta... eso es cierto?- dijo el director.

Agaché mi cabeza y dije -Si, es verdad, pero no es que yo sea un monstruo o algo!, jamas he herido a alguien, no soy bipolar!- dije de manera triste.

-Esta bien, David, te sentiras muy confundido y triste, pero solo te digo que no podrás seguir estudiando en mi instituto, que alguien con tus incapacidades estudie aqui pone en peligro a otros estudiantes-

-Pee..que!?- alzé mi voz -Cuales ''INCAPACIDADES'' acaso cree que estoy enfermo?-

-No, no, solo digo, que quizá necesites ayuda-

-NO LA NECESITO, NO NECESITO NADA!, ESTOY TOTALMENTE BIEN, POR QUE NO PUEDEN ENTENDER!?-

-Mira, podrás finalizar el curso en transcurso aquí pero para el proximo tendras que irte-

-YO!? Y por que no Daniel, lo que hizo está mal!-

-Es cierto, lo que hizo esta mal, pero le agradecemos el haberlo hecho-

-Qu...- no pude terminar oracion, sali pirado de la sala de direccion.

Asi transcurrio todo mi año, las demas personas me molestaban, me llamaban loco, algunas personas se acercaban a mi de manera gentíl para luego decirme que me podian ''ayudar'', esos ignorantes no entendían que no estaba mal de mi cabeza, era solo personalidades, no es que quiera matar a alguien o algo parecido, mi completo año se volvió un infierno, comencé a detestar a la sociedad, a la gente, ellos siempre buscan una manera de discriminarte, nisiquiera se toman la molestia de buscar el por que de las cosas, solo me discriminaron sin mas, y esto que sucedió en degrassi solo sera el principio, el principio de todo, y no quiero vuelva a suceder...


	8. Intentando Cambiar lo Ocurrido

Intentando cambiar lo ocurrido.

-Riley-

Estaba muy molesto con Bruce y sus compañeros, pero mas aún estaba molesto conmigo mismo por ser tan impaciente y haberle dicho eso a David, estuvo mal, muy mal, pero el tampoco debió responder de esa manera, enrealidad creo que nos debemos una disculpa mutua.

Caminé por toda degrassi buscando a Bruce y sus amigos, pregunté a varios estudiantes y al parecer los suspendieron por una semana, creo que la vengaza tendrá que esperar por un momento, fuí a clase, biología para ser especifico, esta clase la comparto con David, entré con la esperanza de poder verle, pero no fué así, no estaba él, mi compañero de biologia.

El dia transcurrio rapidamente, no sabía donde quedaba la casa de David como para poder ir a visitarle, al llamar a su número caía la señal de que no había cobertura o de que el número que intentaba localizar no se encontraba disponible, tampoco sabía donde era su trabajo, asi que solo tendré que esperar hasta mañana para poder verle.

Al dia siguiente me encontré a David un par de veces, pero me evadía, nisiquiera me miraba a los ojos, era como si no quisiera saber nada de mi, ni de nadie, asi pasó una semana, estaba ansioso por ver a Bruce y sus compañeritos, quería darles una paliza, pero lo que aprendí en mis clases de temperamento es que los golpes no llevan a nada.

En horas libres veía a David aun así me evadía, incluso pidio por escrito que no queria tener pareja de biología, que quería hacerlo por su cuenta, no lo impedí, aun se sentía mal por lo sucedido, no lo culpo, aunque pienso que esta exagerando algo, despues de todo son cosas materiales que se pueden recuperar.

Al finalizar la clase me encontré con Bruce y sus amigos.

-Espero que estes satisfecho con lo que hicistes- dije con ira.

-De que hablas amigo?- dijo Bruce.

-No soy tu amigo, y hablo de lo que le hiciste a David-

-Ah el pequeñuelo, si bueno, creo que esta vez nos pasamos, aun así no me arrepiento-

-Te haré tragar esas palabras- cerré mi puño y lo golpee en el rostro -Y la proxima vez que lo molestes te la veras conmigo-

Me fuí sin esperar respuesta de estos imbeciles, ahora lo unico que debía arreglar era la poca relación que tenía con David, aun así no podía, la unica manera de hablar con el era en el instituto, ya que no sabia donde vivia ni donde trabajaba, en el instituto me acercaba a el y solo se alejaba, comía en casa para no tener que ir a la cafetería y asi no verme ni a mi ni a nadie, se la pasaba totalmente solo, comencé a sentirme culpable.

Tanto tiempo transcurrido sin darme cuenta habia llegado el gran juego que todos anhelaban, estaba preparandome en los vestidores, colocando mi equipo de defensa y esas cosas, salimos todos juntos como grupo, exhalando animo y alegría, todos nos apoyaban, todos menos David, estaba sentado en las escaleras de degrassi, no sabía si acercarme o no, quizá se aleje como siempre, pero no perdía nada en hacerlo, me acerque y me sente a su lado.

-Gran juego eh- Dijo David.

-Per.. digo si, es el gran juego, vienes?- dije de manera sorpresiva, no pensaba que el fuese quien empezaría la conversacion.

-No, tengo trabajo-

-Bueno, puedes llamar y faltar-

-No puedo...- se levantó y me miró a los ojos, sus ojos estaban aun llenos de triste pero contenian algo de ira por lo que pude notar.

-Sabes algo Riley, yo no soy como los demas, yo no puedo defraudar a la gente que tiene confianza depositada en mi- camino direccion contraria donde me encontraba.

Me puse ansioso y grite -Eso quiere decir que tenias confianza depositada en mi!?-

-Quiza, quiza Riley, quiza si, quiza no-

-Entonces dime!, dime como puedo recuperarla-

-Las cosas perdidas jamas se pueden recuperar- se alejó y tomó el bus a la zona comercial, lo que dijo me entristeció, siento que le defraudé, me siento un perdedor.

El juego empezó, yo como capitan me encontraba totalmente desconcentrado y mis compañeros sin mis ordenes no sabian que hacer, perdimos, el equipo estaba totalmente desunido, y todo por mi culpa, no me sentía con capacidades de ganar, o mas de celebrar una victoria, en los vestidores todos estaban deprimidos, aun así el entrenador intentó animarnos, hablando de que no era la primera derrota que teniamos, que podiamos seguir adelante, y todos esos discuros de animos que siempre dan despues de una derrota.

Termine de vestirme y camine hacia la salida, -Ningun comentario por parte del lider!- gritó el entrenador.

-No, ningun comentario- y me fuí, estaba aun pensativo en lo que me había dicho David, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien, llamé a Anya para saber si nos podiamos ver en el Dot, dijo que no podía estaba ocupada, entonces llamé a Peter, dijo que si podía y me dijo que lo esperara 20 min, que se encontraba algo alejado, pero que iba a llegar.

Entré al Dot y me senté en una de las sillas, pedí un café muy cargado, necesitaba algo para el dolor de cabeza que estaba empezando a crecer, al poco rato llegó Peter.

-Que tal! Riley, Como vas? Que eso es de lo que necesitas hablar?- dijo Peter mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a mi.

-Bueno veras...- le conté acerca de lo sucedido con David y lo que me dijo antes del juego.

-Bueno, no se como poder ayudarte, creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es hablar con el, no sabes enrealidad que fué lo que sucedió-

-Si, pero no se donde vive, ni donde trabaja, y en el instituto siempre me ignora-

-Riley... acabas de olvidar que conocemos a alguien del consejo estudiantil?, para ser mas preciso la presidenta, ella puede averiguar en su archivo-

-No creo que nos ayude, no se, no lo creo- dije.

-Mira! Pero si no pierdes nada, ademas en este mismo instante debe estar en el instituto arreglando el desorden que hicieron por el juego-

-Esta bien, pero TU la llamas-

Peter sacó el telefono y comenzó a marcar, a quien le iba a hablar es a Holly J. La presidenta de nuestra escuela, es solo una conocida por eso no creo que nos vaya a ayudar, voy a algunas clases con ella pero siempre esta al pendiente de sus notas y eso, asi que no hablamos mucho.

-Hola!, Holly J. Eres tu?, si? Necesito un favor Holly J. David acaba de tener un accidente y los de la ambulancia piden su direccion y datos donde puedan localizar su hogar, y su familia-

-Vamos, no creo que caiga en eso- dije mientras bostezaba.

-Esa es la direccion? Ya la anoto... Riley trae un papel y un boligrafo-

Saqué de mi bolso un boligrafo y un cuaderno, no puedo creer que haya caido en algo tan estupido, Peter copió la direccion, colgó y me la entregó.

-Ahora es tu turno de hacer las cosas-...


	9. Intentando Cambiar lo Ocurrido Parte 2

Intentando cambiar lo ocurrido. Pt2

-Riley-

Estabamos Peter y yo en el Dot, me acababa de dar la dirección del hogar de David, era algo lejos de degrassi, comencé a recordar un poco su hogar, la vez que fuí no le presté mucha atención al lugar, como pude olvidarlo?. Me pregunto a que hora llegará, ya que como trabaja no se muy bien a que hora debo llegar, o si debo llegar y esperarle, muchas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza.

-Riley!, Riley!- gritó Peter.

-Que sucede?-

-Te quedaste babeando por un buen rato, que te sucede?... no me digas que ya no vas a ir- dice Peter mientras toma su bebida.

-Si, si iré. Solo que no se a que horas llega del trabajo- dije impaciente.

-Pues ve, y si no está le esperas, y si está, bueno ya sabes que hacer-

-Creo que eso haré-

Me despedí de Peter y fuí directo a casa, mama estaba cocinando la cena, eran alrededor de las 6:30 pm, había decidio ir a las 8 pm a casa de David. Dejé mis cosas en mi cuarto y bajé para decirle a mi mama que no cenaría hoy.

-Tienes algo que hacer hoy, Riley?- preguntó a mi mamá.

-Si, digamos que debo arreglar unas cosas de la escuela- Dije esperando que me creyera, sabe que no soy muy aplicado asi que no dudo que me crea.

-Me parece bien, pero no debes volver tan tarde- dijo y volvió a lo suyo.

-Si, mamá, tranquila, no llegaré tarde-

Subí de nuevo a mi cuarto para vestirme, digamos que quería ir lo mas decente posible, pero tampoco parecer tan formal, quería parecer como, no se, yo mismo creo. Tomé lo que mas me pareció conveniente, una franela azul claro, unos jeans grises, un sweter negro y unas tennis.

-Espero verme bien- Fuí al espejo para arreglarme mi cabello, ya lo tenia un poco largo y creo que debería cortarmelo, aun que no se si me de tiempo. Bajé las escaleras, me despedí de mi madre y salí corriendo hacia la peluquería...

Tardé unos 20 minutos en llegar a ella, por supuesto me fuí en taxi para poder cortar mucho tiempo, afortunadamente no había clientela, pasé inmediatamente, le dije a la peluquera que me lo cortase lo mas corto posible...

20 Minutos mas mientras me cortaban el cabello, ya eran las 7:30, no tengo mucha prisa en realidad, no se a que horas llega David... salí de la peluquería y ya que estaba en una zona con muchas tiendas decidí comprarle algo a David, pero que le gustaba? Chocolates? Quizá algo como un postre... Ya sé! Si acaba de salir de trabajar quiere decir que no ha podido cenar aun, así que le compraré la cena, fuí a un establecimiento de comida rapida, compre un combo de hamburguesas, papas fritas y un refresco.

-Espero esto le guste- ya eran las 8 pm, tomé un taxi, llegué a la casa de David. -Como olvidarlo!, el me trajo aquí el primer día de clases, vimos unas peliculas y me fuí sin mas, como pude olvidar donde quedaba!?, rayos soy un olvidadizo- toqué la puerta pero no había nadie, lo unico que escuché fue al perro ladrar, ese perro que no me caía bien, para nada, me sente en la entrada a esperar a David...

-David-

Estaba trabajando como de costumbre, no hubo mucha clientela el dia de hoy, supongo que no todos los días se puede obtener una gran venta, el jefe se percató de que no llegaría mas gente por el dia de hoy, me dijo que me fuera a mi casa temprano, solo por hoy, pero que no me acostumbrara, me reí y le dije que estaba bien, que no lo haría, que no se preocupara.

-Bueno me voy ya!- Dije entusiastamente.

-Hasta mañana David, por cierto, aun tienes el uniforme puesto- dijo excentrico.

-Si, sucede que está sucio y me parece que es hora de lavarlo, así que me lo llevaré a casa para lavarlo allá, si le parece bien-

-Me parece estupendo, nos vemos mañana entonces-

Eran las 9:00 pm, normalmente cerramos a las 10:00 pm, mas el tiempo que tardo arreglando las mesas, limpiandolas y ordenando todo, salgo a eso de las 11:00 pm, hoy por suerte salí temprano, exactamente a las 8:30 pm, y como no hubo mucha clientela no tardé mucho en limpiar. Tomé el taxi casi inmediatamente, le dí la direccion al chofer y ya solo me tocaba esperar a llegar a mi hogar.

En el transcurso a mi casa muchos recuerdos llegaron a mi mente, recuerdos indeseables, pero por un instante, llegó la imagen de Riley a mi cabeza, por que estoy pensando en él?, no hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos como para decir que le tomé aprecio, o que me enamoré de el, recordar ese beso en el parque... me da como... algo en el corazón, espero no me este enamorando de él, no quiero enamorarme de él ni de nadie, no vale la pena, tener una relación es muy estorbante para cumplir tus metas, pero por otro lado... Riley hace que no me sienta solo, siempre esta ahí, por muy mal que lo trate siempre está ahí... quizá debería darme una oportunidad de querer a alguien... quizá...

Estaba llegando a casa, el taxi cruzó, estaba a unas casa de mi hogar, desde lejos pude ver la silueta de alguien en mi hogar, me asusté un poco, pensé que eran los matones de nuevo, y que habían encontrando mi casa... no podía ver quien era, estaba muy oscuro y esa persona estaba exactamente en el lugar mas oscuro que pudo encontrar, el taxi paró y aquella persona miro hacia donde me encontraba, bajé del taxi y caminé a casa... me acerqué lentamente, no podía ver aun quien era, aquella persona se levantó y yo me asusté, miré a todas las direcciones, el taxi se había ido, comenzó a acercarse... mi corazón estaba a punto de explotar, cuando la persona entró a un buen campo visible y donde SI había luz su silueta se reveló...

-Asi que eres tu!- Grité mientras me reía de mi mismo.

-Estás bien?, digo te noto algo alegre...- dijo Riley sorprendido.

-Te cortaste el cabello?... por eso no te reconocía desde lejos-

-Si, estaba muy largo y quería cortarlo, ya era hora-

-A mi no me parece que estuviese largo... me parece que estaba bien-

-Quiere decir que te gustaba cuando lo tenía largo?-

-Se podría decir que si, te veías bien, chico rubio- le dije mientras sonreía... estaba comenzando a notar un repentino cambio en mi actitud, como dije antes es repentino estos cambios, no es que yo quiera ser así...

-Bueno... estem... te traje la cena-

-Me sorprende que hayas recordado la direccion de mi casa, digo ese dia estabas algo despitado-

-Si, digamos que la recordé a ultimo momento-

-Bueno, entremos antes de que se enfríe-

-Ya está fria... perdón- dice mientras agacha su cabeza como signo de decepción.

-Es que, hace cuanto la compraste? O mas bien, hace cuanto estás aqui?-

-Estoy desde las 8:00 pm-

-Me estás tomando el pelo?-

-No, es en serio, estoy desde esa hora-

-No me digas... osea estas desde las 8:00 pm solo para darme la cena?-

-No... es que David, quería hablar contigo, quiero arreglar las cosas-

Arreglar las cosas dijo?, arreglar que?, no es que el haya hecho algo malo, es solo que, no puedo confíar en las personas y eso me hace ser algo retraido, pero que debería decirle?...

-Que vas a arreglar Riley?, no has hecho nada malo-

-Quiero que me perdones por como te traté en el gimnasio, estabas pasando un mal rato y fuí egoista!, por favor perdoname-

Se estaba disculpando por cosas que nisiquiera son su culpa, el que me haya tratado así fue mi culpa, fuí pedante y grosero, se hartó de mí y lo entiendo.

-Tranquilo, ya pasó todo- dije mientras me acercaba, coloqué mi mano sobre su hombro, sonreí y dije -Entramos?-, el solo afirmó con su cabeza.

Entramos y mi perro se encontraba dormido, se levantó y recibió mi bienvenida, pero a Riley solo le gruño, es obvio que no le cae bien, fuimos a la cocina, tomé la comida que Riley compró, la puse en el microondas... el ambiente estaba tenso, se podía hasta cortar con el aire.

-David... Quisiera preguntarte algo...- dice con cortos en su voz.

-Que es?-

-David, recuerdas el dia del parque?-

-Si, si lo recuerdo- Rayos... no, por que debió sacar el tema del beso... espero no pregunte por eso.

-Ese día estabas muy animado, te gustan los parque bastante no?, me preguntaba si podiamos repetirlo alguna vez, digo con los chicos y eso-

No sacó temas acerca del beso, me sentí aliviado... -Si, podemos repetirlo algun dia-

-Me alegra- Dice con una gran sonrisa.

El microondas sonó, saqué la comida, era hamburguesa y papas fritas, las serví en un plato y le dí la mitad a Riley.

-No, se supone que esto es para tí- dice riley.

-Tranquilo, es bastante comida, ademas tu debes tener hambre, no?-

El estomago de Riley ruge, como simbolo de que tenía hambre, ambos nos miramos y reimos. Nos sentamos en la mesa y comenzamos a comer, el ambiente de nuevo se puso tenso, no sabía que conversacion sacar...

-David, tengo una duda, y quiero que me la aclares-

-Que duda Riley?-

-El dia del gimnasio, por que estabas tan molesto? Digo, eran cosas materiales, pueden ser recuperadas en cualquier momento-

-Por que tenía papeles importantes, y por eso me puse tan mal- mentí enrealidad me sentía mal por que me hizo recordar mi antigua escuela.

-David...-

-Dime?-

Riley puso su mano sobre la mia, comenzo a acercarse -David, tu... tu me gustas, me gustas mucho...- Me levanté y me aparté rapidamente.

-Pero que haces?- dije agitadamente.

-No es lo que quieres?, por que esto es lo que yo quiero- dijo Riley demandantemente.

-Dijistes que querias arreglar las cosas! No estropearlas!- dije algo molesto.

-Estropearlas!? Pero de que vas?- golpea la mesa -No te entiendo, me cansa tus juegos!- dijo Riley con voz furiosa.

-Pero de que vas tu? De que juegos me estas hablando!?-

-Tu y yo sabemos de que estoy hablando! Te dejaste besar en el parque, e inclusive me enviaste un texto diciendo que te habia ''gustado'', y luego te haces el juego del chico misterioso!-

Agaché la cabeza y me quede callado, tenía razón en lo que decía, debo decidirme, debo dejar de ser tan indeciso, debo dejar de evadir las cosas y darles frente.

-Mira, David, tu me gustas y me gustaría intentar algo contigo, solo debes confíar en mi- dice Riley suavemente mientras se acerca a mi.

-Como se que puedo confíar en ti?- dije a punto de soltar lagrímas.

-David, no se que te haya sucedido en tu otra escuela, o en tu vida o tu familia, pero no todos somos iguales...- Se acerca cada vez mas y pone ambas manos en mis hombros, -Aunque tenemos poco tiempo conociendonos he intentado estar bien contigo, intentado apoyarte, no crees que eso ya es mucho?-

-No se, quizá solo quieras fastidiarme, tu mismo lo dijiste, es raro que alguien que acabas de conocer sea tan cariñoso con un desconocido- Dije mientras tomaba sus muñecas para soltarme.

-David debes dejar de pensar que todas las personas son iguales, solo dejate llevar- Riley se acercaba cada vez mas a mí, intento besarme pero volteé mi cara.

-Y si luego me dejo llevar y salgo herido- Dije entristecido, las lagrimas estaban a punto de caer.

-Lo ultimo que quiero sería herir a alguien mas, ya he herido a mucha gente y aprendí del error, solo confía- Dijo Riley mientras con su mano derecha me tomó de mi barbilla y giro mi rostro hacia el, esos ojos azul celeste me miraban fijamente, demostraban honestidad...

-No, no lo se...- Dije mientras volteaba mi mirada, no podía mantener una mirada fija hacia el.

-Si quieres, solo estás indeciso, mirame a los ojos y dime que no quieres nada-

Me armé de valor y lo miré a los ojos directamente, estaban ahi de nuevo, mirandome con ternura y dulzura... -No... no- Riley me interrumpió con un beso, pasó sus brazos por encima de mis hombros y me abrazó, yo solo me dejé llevar, pasé mis brazos por su cintura, lo abracé y me acerqué mas a el, nuestros cuerpos estaban muy cerca, podia sentir su corazón latiendo cerca de mi cuerpo, podía sentir su calor, y podia oler su fragancia, olía muy bien...

-Riley, para- Moví mi rostro a un lado pero aun seguiamos abrazados.

-Esta bien si no quieres besarme, pero aunque sea dejame abrazarte aun mas- Riley me apretó un poco mas y me acercó hacia el, yo solo lo abracé mas fuerte y estuvimos un tiempo mas abrazados...

Riley no quería soltarme, pero poco a poco me fui soltando de sus brazos, quizá yo tampoco quería soltarme...

-Debo irme, no quiero, pero debo- dijo Riley decepcionado.

-Esta bién, nos veremos el lunes en degrassi- dije impaciente.

-Por que tan lejos?- preguntó Riley.

-Bueno, hoy es viernes, y ya nos veremos el lunes en degrassi no?-

-No nos podemos ver en fin de semana?, había...-

-Que habías que?- pregunté anodadado.

-No, nada, solo prometeme que nos podremos ver este fin de semana-

-Pero que es? Dime Riley-

-Solo prometelo- dijo Riley impaciente.

-Esta bien, te lo prometo-

-Muy bien está hecho, nos vemos entonces!- Riley se acerco a mi para besarme de despedida pero se detuvo, la tension pudo con nosotros, solo nos dimos un apretón de mano y el se fué...

-Me pregunto que tendrá planeado para este fin de semana-


	10. Chico de mil facetas

El chico de las mil facetas.

-David-

Era sabado por la mañana, el sol radiante entraba por la ventana de mi habitacion, eran alrededor de las 9:30 am, me levanté y abrí la ventana, el sol iluminó mi cuarto por completo, revise mi celular, siempre lo reviso cada vez que levanto, es una costumbre, solo para saber si alguien me había escrito mientras dormía, nadie lo hizo, ni Riley...

Bajé las escaleras, mi perro aun seguía durmiendo, me acerqué a la cocina, hice un poco de café y comencé a tostar unos panes, afortunadamente los fines de semana no me toca trabajar, tienen a otro empleado para los fines de semana, me senté en el sofa a esperar el café y las tostadas, solo pensar y pensar en como las cosas cambiaron tan repentinamenet con Riley, quizá debería dejar el pasado atras, y pensar que no todos me van a herir...

La cafetera comenzó a sonar y fuí a sacar una taza de café, las tostadas tambien estaban a punto de terminar... saqué las tostadas y fuí a la computadora, con tantos problemas no me había dado tiempo de revisar mi correo y mis redes sociales, bueno tampoco es que sea muy social.

Abrí mi correo y percaté que tenía unos correos spams, como de costumbre, pero por otro lado tenía un correo de mi madre, me preguntando que como me encontraba, que tal me adaptaba a mi nuevo ambiente y que donde estaba me extrañaba... no se si sea cierto, la verdad mi madre y yo no tenemos una muy buena relacion, ni con mi padre, la mejor relacion que tengo en mi familia es con mi tia, si, la misma que me dió esta casa, es la unica que me apoyaba cuando tengo algún problema, mi mama solo hace oidos sordos a mis problemas, y eso le costó mi cariño, no la odio, simplemente me es indiferente, cerré el correo, mi perro despertó, le acaricié un poco y se fue a donde se encuentra su taza de comida y eso, me dí cuenta que estaba algo sucio y decidí bañarlo, subí las escaleras para colocarme poca ropa ya que al bañarlo me mojaría asi que no vale la pena arreglarse, tomé una franela blanca algo grande y unos shorts algo cortos, rara combinación no?, salí del cuarto, bajé las escaleras, fuí a buscar la manguera en la parte de atrás de la casa, mi perro ama las duchas así que cuando vió que busqué la manguera se animó bastante, salimos juntos a la parte de adelante de la casa, donde habia un pequeño jardin, conecté la manguera en el grifo y la abrí, mi perro comenzó a jugar con el agua, busqué el jabón y lo comencé a bañar, mucha gente pasó y se me quedaba mirando, es que nunca vieron a alguien bañar a su perro?... comencé a enjabonarle y no quería, solo quería jugar y jugar, comencé a seguir su juego y ambos nos mojamos, estuvimos un rato en ese plan cuando escucho una voz a lo lejos.

-Nunca pensé ver esa faceta tuya-

Volteé y me encontraba con Riley, cargaba un Sweter gris, jeans azules y unas tennis blancas, no me gustaba su nuevo corte de cabello, lo hacía ver algo... mayor digamos.

-Que faceta? Acaso nunca has visto bañar a su mascota?- dije desafiantemente.

-No, no digo acerca de eso, digo acerca de verte en la calle con shorts tan cortos, digo pareces muy reservado- dijo Riley mientras miraba fijamente mis piernas.

-Pero... que!?- me bajé mas la franela y comencé a taparme con mis manos -Deja de mirarme asi! Es incomodo!-

-Es... inevitable, escenas como estas no ocurren muy a menudo- dice mientras se muerde su labio inferior.

-Pervertido!- grité y casualmente mi perro decidió morder mi shorts y bajarmelo, quedé en boxer, y eran boxer ajustados, así que se podía ver mucho...

-Wow, esto quedará en mi mente por mucho tiempo, dejame tomarte una foto- dice Riley mientras saca su telefono para hacerlo.

-No!, que haces!? Pervertido!- entré rapidamente a la casa, busqué unos shorts mas largos, me los coloqué y salí de nuevo -Mucho mejor, asi no podrás tener pensamientos pervertidos conmigo- dije molesto.

-Pensamientos pervertidos!? Es TU culpa por salir con shorts tan cortos- gritó

-Por favor, acaso a alguien le importa los shorts, ademas solo estaba bañando a mi perro!-

-Claro que si! Apuesto que mas de una persona se te quedo mirando!- gritó molesto.

-Riley a nadie le importan! Ademas si lo hicieron debería molestarte?-

-ME DAN CELOS!- gritó mientras cerraba sus ojos de la verguenza.

Ambos quedamos callados, fué algo directo e inesperado que el dijese ese... -Estem... bueno... y... que es lo haces aqui?- pregunté.

-Bueno, recuerdas que te dije que dejases tu fin de semana libre?-

-Si, si recuerdo, por que?-

-Bueno, vine a buscarte, vamos a un lugar-

-Lugar, que lugar?-

-Solo vistete y vamos David-

-Y si digo que no?-

-Te secuestraré y te llevaré a la fuerza-

-JA! Ya quiero verlo, ademas mi perro neón no dejaría que te me acercases- dije burlonamente

-Pues ya veremos- dice mientras cruza sus brazos, retandome.

-Pues te reto a que lo hagas, mi perro no te dejará-

-Que perro?- pregunta Riley. Miro a mis alrededores y no estaba, al parecer se fué a dormir, otra vez...

-Bueno, de todas formas no lo necesito, yo puedo defender yo mismo- dije retando mi suerte.

-Ya veremos- Riley salió corriendo y se me lanzó encima, ambos caímos, el sobre mí, comenzamos a reir mientras intentaba no perder, el empezó a tomarme de mis muñecas y ejercía presión sobre ellas, no podía moverlas, su cuerpo estaba encima del mio y no me dejaba siquiera mover mis piernas, ya que el estaba encima de las mismas... seguí resisitiendome pero era en vano no me podía soltar.

-Entonces? Decidiste rendirte?- dice Riley mientras me mira fijamente, estaba acorralado, el había ganado, pero aún me quedaba un as bajo la manga.

-Riley... me estás hiriendo, duele... duele mucho- dije con voz suave y algo solloza, hice que mis ojos se aguasen un poco y logré que una lagríma saliese de mi.

-Lo... lo siento!- Riley se levantó rapidamente – No... no era mi intencion, perdón David- Riley agachó la cabeza y se puso algo triste; me levanté y comencé a reir.

-Sabía que esa tactica funcionaría!- dije mientras reía.

-Oh! Caiste muy bajo David!- dijo Riley algo molesto.

-Y desde cuando había reglas en este juego Riley? Todo se vale- dije mientras le daba la espalda, fuí al grifo para desenrroscar la manguera... de repente Riley vuelve a lanzarse encima mio pero esta vez ejercía mas presion sobre mi, no me dejé tomar las muñecas esta vez pero en cambio tomo mis manos, entrelazó sus dedos con los mios y los impuso en el suelo, me miró fijamente y dijo -Ahora volvimos a la misma situacion, pero tu jueguito no funcionará dos veces- me tenía acorralado, no sabía que hacer, probablemente dure horas aquí sin el soltarme y mi perro muy oportuno se fué a dormir...

-Riley, sueltame ya, no está siendo gracioso- dije seriamente.

-No, no, no y no, no caeré en tus juegos otra vez-

-Riley, no es un juego, es en serio!- dije molesto.

-No te soltaré David-

Joder! No funcionó, me estaba quedando sin tacticas.

-Riley...- dije suavemente.

-No te voy a soltar-

-No es eso, Riley, mirame un momento- Riley volteó su mirada a mis ojos, pusé una mirada intimidante, quedé mirandolo fijamente, como signo de autoridad, pensé que funcionaría... en cambio Riley solo me miraba y me miraba fijamente.

-Riley, di algo, estas asustandome- dije excentrico.

-Es que... no puedo verte y pensar es lo mucho que me gustas- dice suavemente.

-Pero...- Me sonrojé y volteé mi mirada -Deja de mirarme de esa manera Riley, estás intimidandome-

-No puedo...- Riley puso su mano sobre mi rostro y comenzó a acariciarme.

-Pa...para Riley- dije avergonzado.

-David... puedo besarte?- me miró fijamente y se acercó mas y mas, nuestros rostros estaban muy cercanos.

-No... no lo sé- dije aún mas avergonzado.

-No lo sabes? Debes saberlo...-

-No... no lo sé...- Me sonrojé aun mas, estaba totalmente rojo -Si tu quieres pues... yo tambien quiero...-

Riley acercó su rostro mas y mas, mi corazón latía mil veces por segundo, sentía que iba a salir, Riley solo puso sus manos sobre mi rostro y me besó, sus labios eran suaves, no intentó traspasar ese beso a un beso con lengua, cosa que no me gusta, solo besaba mis labios con mucha pasión, comencé a dejarme llevar, pasé mis brazos por su cuello, lo abracé y lo acerqué mas a mi, podía sentir todo su cuerpo encima del mio, lo besé con pasión, todo iba de maravilla pero repentinamente siento algo en mi pierna, pense que era su celular o algo que cargaba en el bolsillo, pero no lo era... lo alejé rapidamente y me levanté.

-Estem... debo irme a cambiar, estem... entra... entra a la sala, y... me esperas... ahi, luego me dices a donde vamos...- dije entre cortado estaba muy apenado, no podía creer que sentí AQUELLO.

-Esta bien...- Dijo penoso... espero que no se haya percatado que sentí lo que no debía...

Subí al cuarto y comencé a buscar ropa para nuestro ''viaje''.


	11. Viaje de Fin de Semana

Viaje de fin de semana.

-David-

Era sabado, alrededor de las 11 am, estaba cambiandome en mi cuarto, Riley estaba abajo esperandome, me dijo que llevase ropa casual y que aparte llevase otro par de ropa solo por si acaso. El sol de hoy estaba insoportable asi que opté por unos shorts, una franela liviana y unas tennis azules, tomé mi otro par de ropa y lo coloqué en una mochila, no faltaba mas nada, bajé las escaleras y Riley se encontraba en el sofá.

-Ya estoy listo- Dije mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Acabo de hacer los ultimos arreglos, podemos irnos ya?- dijo Riley mientras guardaba su telefono.

-Arreglos?... si ya podemos irnos ya-

-Entonces vamos en camino-

El salió primero y yo me despedí de Neon, le dejé comida solo por si llegaba tarde y agua, salí y cerré la puerta con seguridad.

-Tomaremos un taxi- dijo Riley.

-Okay- dije sin mas.

Me pregunto a donde me llevara... y por que tanto misterio. Fuimos a una linea de taxis cerca de la casa, y entramos a uno, Riley dijo una direccion que ni le presté atención, pero algo me decía que quedaba lejos. El taxi arrancó y ya que no tenía nada que hacer, entablé una conversación con Riley.

-Riley- dije mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-Dime?- dice mientras voltea hacia donde me encontraba.

-Que es lo que mas te gusta?, es decir no se, tus hobbies?-

-Bueno... me gusta el deporte, amo los deportes!, tambien me gusta salir con mis amigos a cafeterías y eso, de vez en cuando voy a fiestas, soy malo bailando-

-Ah... si, se que te gusta el deporte, despues de todo eres el lider del equipo de futbol-

-Asi es, tuve unos pequeños problemas para poder ser lider del equipo pero a la final lo logré-

-Problemas? Que problemas?- dije excentrico.

-Pues digamos que hubo alguien que se enteró de mi condición y lo quería usar en mi contra para el ser el lider del equipo, lo fastidié y lo amarré a la entrada de degrassi casi desnudo, a la final todo se dió a la luz y lo que hicimos fue solo un desperdicio-

-Espera, que TU lo amarraste a la entrada de degrassi casi ''desnudo''?- dije sorprendido.

-Si bueno, no fue una buena obra de mi parte, pero el me estaba fastidiando-

-Claro, entiendo, aunque no es manera de reaccionar Riley-

-Bueno, digamos que esos actos tienen una historia-

-Que historia?- djie excentrico.

-Bueno, hace mucho tiempo me odiaba a mi mismo por ser gay, comencé a tomar unas pastillas, estereoides para ser mas preciso, sus efectos secundarios fueron alucinaciones y problemas de ira-

-Y para que querias tomar esteroides?-

-Para deshomosexualizarme- dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-Para deshomosexualizarte!?... vaya, realmente querías cambiar no?-

-Si, tambien hubo otro problema donde tuve una ''novia'' falsa-

-''Novia falsa''? Fingiste estar con una chica solo para cambiar tu imagen?-

-Si, algo asi, ella me gustaba, pero ella descubrió que era gay, luego con mis problemas de ira golpeé a un instructor que es gay, tuve que hacer un trabajo acerca de el por que no debo golpear personas y eso, estaba tan molesto que busqué una cura para la homosexualidad, era como una organización, que tenia tratamientos psicologicos y todo eso-

-Y asisiste?-

-Quería, pero no pude, costaba 2000 dolares, luego me dí cuenta de que no puedo cambiar, de que así soy y no es algo que yo pedí que fuese así...-

-Te entiendo- Puse mi mano sobre su hombro -Animo, a veces hay cosas que nunca pides que sean así, desafortunadamente tienes que adaptarte-

-David... tu crees que está mal ser gay?-

-hm... está mal visto, pero cada quien escoje como vivir, es obvio que la vida sería mas facil siendo heterosexual, pero hay que vivir con esto como dije antes-

-Tienes razón, gracias por escucharme...-

-No hay problema- sonreí y bajé mi mano de su hombro, me acomodé de nuevo en el asiento.

-Y que hay de ti?- dijo Riley.

-De mi? De mi de que?- dije.

-Alguna vez has tenido problemas graves en tu escuela o familia?-

Me quedé callado por unos segundos...

-Si, si los he tenido, pero son cosas que preferiría no hablar-

-Entiendo, pero aveces es mejor desahogarte-

-Puede que algun dia lo sepas, de todas formas aquellos problemas no tienen importancia para mi en el presente-

-Vaya que fuerte eres David!- dijo Riley burlonamente.

-Calla! No te burles de mi!- dije molesto.

-Esta bien, fue solo una broma, tomalo con calma-

-Jum!- volteé mi mirada hacia la ventana y lo ignoré, el intentaba llamar mi atención tomandome de mi hombro y fastidiandome, pero solo lo seguí ignorando, de repente el deja de tambalearme y con una de sus manos comienza a acariciar mi brazo, eso hizo que me diera escalofrios, pero lo disimulé, seguí ignorandolo, el decidió tomar una de mis manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos, y con su otra mano acaraciaba mi brazo, esto hizo que me diera mucha verguenza, solo por el hecho que no estabamos solo, estaba el conductor del taxi y al parecer nos había visto por el retrovisor del carro, me fastidié y me sonrojé pero aun asi lo seguía ignorando.

-Cuando vas a dejar de hacerte el dificil David?- dijo Riley.

-No se de que me hablas...-

-David- tomó mi rostro con su mano y lo volteó a donde se encontraba, me miró fijamente y sonrió, me solté rapidamente y tambien solté sus manos sobre mi.

-Ya, Riley, para ya- dije avergonzado.

-No te averguences- dijo, comenzó a pasar sus manos por mi espalda y se acercaba mas y mas hasta tal punto que nuestros cuerpos estaban demasiado juntos en el taxi, estaba a punto de besarme, quería besarme...

-Ya llegamos!- dijo el taxista y frenó. Me solté rapidamente de Riley, me bajé del taxi avergonzado, Riley se bajo al minuto de pagar y me dice.

-Bueno, aqui estamos!-

-Si! Y donde estamos?- estabamos en el bosque en medio de la nada.

-Son unas cabañas del padre de Peter, y nos la dejó libre-

-Que amable- dije sarcasticamente.

-Entremos para esperar a los demás-

-Demás, quienes?- dije sorprendido.

-A Peter, pero Peter viene con una ''acompañante'' si sabes a lo que me refiero-

-Ah, pensé que solo ibamos a estar los dos-

-Si, asi lo quieres, podemos hacerlo realidad- dijo mientras me miraba pervertidamente.

-Calla! Pervertido!-

Riley se rió de mi -Vamos a entrar mejor- tomó su mochila y entramos a la cabaña, enrealidad tenia apariencia de cabaña por fuera, pero por dentro tenía televisores plasma, una cocina electrica, muebles y cuadros y bueno, estaba muy arreglada.

-Deja tus cosas allí- y me señaló unos armarios, abrí uno de ellos y ví otros bolsos, me quedé anodadado y le pregunté.

-Riley, de quien son estos bolsos?-

-Ah si, es que yo vine antes para traer las cosas-

-Cosas? Que cosas?-

-Bueno, comida y eso, el padre de Peter no nos iba a dar todo-

-Entre ustedes dos compraron todo esto?- dije mientras veía dentro de la nevera todos los viveres.

-Si, entre los dos-

-Vaya, dejame ayudarte- saqué un poco de dinero que había ganado del trabajo pero Riley me detuvo.

-Tu eres mi invitado, y los invitados no pagan-

-Pero yo quiero pagar, no quiero ser una carga-

-No lo eres!, que te hace pensar eso?- Dijo mientras ponía ambas en mis hombros, me forzó a acercarme y me abrazó, esta vez estabamos solos asi que sus abrazos eran... se sentían bien, aun que odiaba los abrazos lo de el se sentían... muy bien, esta vez no ejercí ninguna resistencia y lo abracé de vuelta, pase mis brazos por su pecho.

-Al parecer te estas acostumbrando a mis abrazos-

-Callate...- dije mientras seguiamos abrazados -Solo no te acostumbres tu a que yo te abrace-

Riley rió -Muy bien, no me acostumbraré- me soltó y me miró fijamente, cerró sus ojos y fue a besarme, corrí rapidamente hacia atras.

-Haré comida, debes tener hambre- dije agitado.

-Si, tengo hambre...- Dijo molesto.

-Que quieres de comida?- dije mientras revisaba la nevera.

-Lo que tu quieras...- aun se notaba un tono de enfado al hablar.

-Creo que fritaré estas papas fritas y tambien hay nuggets de pollo, te parece bien?-

-Si, me parecé bien, ire a ver la television- se fue sin más, estaba molesto por mi reaccion, creo yo...

Comencé a hacer el almuerzo mientras esperabamos que Peter llegase con su ''Amiga''...


	12. Viaje de Fin de Semana Parte 2

Viaje de fin de semana Pt.2

-Riley-

Eran aproximadamente las 6:00 de la tarde, David y yo solo estuvimos viendo televisión, no hicimos nada fuera de lo común, Peter estaba a punto de llegar con su ''acompañante'', dijo que me sorprendería al verla, supongo que será alguien conocido pero no puedo imaginar quien es.

-Quieres cotufas, David?- dije mientras me levantaba del sofá.

-Si, está bien, quieres que te ayude?- dijo David.

-No, tranquilo, como dije tu eres mi invitado- dije mostrando una sonrisa. Fuí a la cocina a buscar la bolsa de palomitas de maíz de microondas, habían de queso, mantequilla y picantes.

-De que la quieres!?- grité desde la cocina.

-Si hay de mantequilla haz de esas!- gritó David.

Destapé la bolsa, leí las instrucciones y las coloqué en el microondas, decía _''4 minutos en microondas''_, asi que eso fue lo que hice, marqué los cuatro minutos en el microondas y mientras pasaban empecé a buscar platos para colocarlas, mientras la buscaba venían a mi mente muchos pensamientos, pensamientos como... David me gusta y no lo puedo negar, pero el aun no confía en mi, no por completo, las relaciones son algo... complejas, pero siempre me han gustado las relaciones serias, David se ve el tipo de persona que no te engañaría, que es una persona de confiar, da ese aire...

El microondas sonó, lo abrí y saqué la bolsa de palomitas, las coloqué en el plato y fuí de nuevo al sofa donde se encontraba David.

-Aquí están las palomitas- dije.

-Oh! Gracias, y de mantequilla, mi favorita- dijo David de manera entusiasta.

-No hay de que- le respondí la sonrisa y me senté en el sofa, al lado de él, estabamos viendo una pelicula de terror, ni idea del nombre, solo se que trataba de zombies y eso, de vez en cuando David saltaba del susto o de la sorpresa, y yo solo me reía de el, la verdad estaba mas pendiente de lo que él hacía. Comencé a pasar mi brazo por encima de sus hombros, apliqué la tactica del bostezo y luego abrir los brazos y pasarlos por tu acompañante, y funcionó, al principio David no se había dado cuenta de que mi brazo estaba ahí, al rato se dió cuenta de mi brazo, pensé que me diría algo como _''pervertido'' _o algo así, en cambio el solo me sonrió y siguió viendo la película.

-Riley...- dijo David.

-Si? Dime-

-No... nada- dijo David, mientras suavemente arrecostaba su cabeza en mi pecho, subió sus piernas al sofá y bajaba su cuerpo poco a poco.

-Pue...puedo arrecostarme... puedo arrecostarme en tu regazo?- dijo David entre cortados y muy avergonzado, cuando se avergonzaba su rostro se ponía parcialmente rojo, cosa que era muy tierna.

-Si, si puedes- dije mientras ponía mi mano sobre sus hombros para arrecostarlo en mi regazo.

Un momento de silencio llenó la habitación...

-Esto no te recuerda a algo?- pregunté.

-Esto? no... no lo se- dijo David sin mirarme a los ojos, aun seguía avergonzado.

-Nuestro primer beso, en el parque, fué exactamente igual- dije mientras que con mi mano jugaba con su cabello -O acaso, lo olvidaste?-

-No... no lo he olvidado, aún lo recuerdo...- David suavemente comenzo a voltear su rostro hacia el mio -Quieres... Quieres repetirlo?- David comenzó a pasar sus brazos por mi cuello para acercarme a él, era la primera vez que el decidia iniciar.

-Si, si quiero- me acerqué a él mientras ponía mi mano sobre su abdomen.

-No... no hagas eso Riley, me dan cosquillas- dijo David sonrojado.

-Shhh... solo dejate llevar- dije mientras le acariciaba el abdomen por encima de su franela, lentamente me acerqué mas y lo besé, esta vez fué un beso mas apasionado, nuestros labios se rozaban los unos a los otros, David me acariciaba mi rostro mientras me besaba y yo acariciaba su abdomen, el beso comenzó a tornarse mas apasionado, tanto así que le mordí el labio y el gimio levemente, que el me dejase hacer eso me abrió la puerta a muchas posibilidades, comencé a meter mi mano por debajo de su franela y acaricié su abdomen, David detuvo el beso.

-No, Riley, no hagas eso- dijo sonrojado y avergonzado, no podía ni verme al rostro.

-Tranquilo, no haré nada que no quieras- dije suavemente y le seguí besando y acariciando su abdomen, al parecer David es bastante ''suave'' en esa zona y lo estimulaba, gemía suavemente mientras pasaba mis manos sobre su abdomen, decidí tomar los siguientes pasos, mientras lo besaba con mis brazos lo tomé por detrás y lo alzé, lo sente encima de mi piernas y lo seguí besando, el no respondio negativamente, por otro lado acomodó sus piernas mientras estaba sentado sobre mí, las abrió y las colocó a ambos lados de mis piernas mientras me seguía besando, me abrazaba y acariciaba mi rostro y mi cabello, esto me excitaba demasiado, no quería hacerlo, pero el me llenaba de mucha emoción sexual, alzé su franela y acaricié su espalda, esto lo hizo gemir, yo estaba totalmente ido por la emoción, se puede decir que no estaba pensando con mi cabeza, sino con algo más.

-Espera, Riley- dijo David mientras cortaba el beso.

-Que sucede?- pregunté.

-No quiero, no quiero llevar esto a otro nivel- dijo decepcionado.

-Por Qu...-

-Realmente no quiero- David me cortó y se levantó de mis piernas, -lo siento, realmente no puedo- se fué y subio las escaleras, entró a la habitacion que le otorgué.

Yo estaba sentado en el sofa decepcionado tambien, pero me sentí algo mal, quizá intenté forzarlo a hacer algo que no quería, decidí subir a la habitación a disculparme por ser tan lanzado, él solo siguió mi juego y probablemente se sintió que debía hacerlo, subí las escaleras y caminé hasta la habitación donde él se encontraba, intenté abrir pero estaba cerrada con llave...

-David!, se que estas ahí abre por favor- Grité mientras golpeaba a puerta.

David abrió la puerta, al ver su rostro sus ojos estaba algo rojos, al parecer había estado llorando.

-Perdón, perdón- dijo David mientras se tapaba sus ojos con su mano.

-Por que? Por que te disculpas?- dije triste, verlo así me rompía el corazón.

-Es que... Soy tan indeciso, quiero algo, pero al mismo tiempo no lo quiero, pensarás que soy un idiota-

-No, no!- me acerqué a el y lo abracé -No pienso que seas un idiota, no digas eso, no llores más- David me abrazó de vuelta y comenzo a llorar sobre mi hombro.

-Perdón Riley, perdón, yo nunca pedí ser asi-

-Tranquilo, no tengo nada que disculparte, deja de decir esas cosas-

David me soltó y se alejó de mí, se acercó a la ventana y miraba las estrellas.

-Riley, debo confesarte algo- dijo David. Sentí un mal presentimiento.

-Que cosa?...- dije extrañado.

David me explicó acerca de su problema de personalidad, eso explicaba muchas cosas del por que se comportaba de maneras extrañas en ciertos momentos, y por que aveces su indecision se tornaba nada normal. Quedé pensativo por un momento, era obvio que David lo estaba pasando muy mal, y la verdad no me parece que tenga algún problema, quizá solo usa esa excusa para defenderse de otros y de sí mismo.

-Tengas una o mil personalidades, la persona que estoy conociendo es una persona amable, de confíar, amistoso, algo arrogante y frio, pero él es así y nada lo cambiará- dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba por detrás.

-Por favor no le cuentes a nadie- dijo David.

-No le contaré a nadie, tranquilo- dije suavemente mientra lo volteaba, lo abrazaba y luego comencé a acariciar su rostro.

David me miró fijamente por un momento para luego comenzar a besarme, me besaba apasionadamente para luego lanzarme a la cama, se sentó encima de nuevo pero antes de besarme me miró y sonrió.

-Gracias Riley, Gracias por confiar en mí- luego de decir estas palabras siguió besandome y acariciando mi rostro, yo seguí su juego y comencé a acariciar su espalda suavemente, pasaba mis dedos arriba y hacia abajo, un lado y hacia el otro, esto causaba que David gimiese y esto causaba en mí excitación.

Lentamente quité su franela, y comencé a besar su cuello y su pecho, David gemía y apretaba sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, aveces me apretaba muy duro, como simbolo de excitación... lo acosté sobre la cama y me puse encima de él, seguí besandole mientras acariciaba todo su cuerpo, él me quitó la franela y comenzó a besar mi cuello, pasaba su lengua suavemente por mi pecho y mi cuello, esto causaba en mi mucha excitación, no aguantaba mas, lo lancé de nuevo a la cama y mientras besaba su abdomen y adyacentes comencé a bajarle a cremayera.

-No, Riley, espera- dijo David apenado.

-Shh, dejate llevar- dije mientras besaba su cuerpo.

Bajé totalmente la cremayera y lo unico que faltaba el boxer, por encima del mismo pasé mi mano y lo estimulaba, David esta totalmente duro, poco a poco fuí bajando el boxer para quedar al descubierto su miembro, subí mi rostro hacia el de David y me percató que tiene los ojos cerrados y sus manos sobre su cara, no podía ver lo que estaba sucediendo de lo avergonzado que se encontraba. Comencé a pasar mi lengua por su miembro, David no paraba de gemir, mientras pasaba mi lengua bajé mi cremayera y me quité el pantalón, y eso mismo hice con el pantalón de David.

-Riley... Hazme tuyo...- dijo David aun con el rostro tapado.

Esas palabras fueron las que me abrieron las puertas, le quité el interior y me quité el mio, abrí las piernas de David y puse saliva en uno de mis dedos, comencé a introducirlo suavemente, David gemía por la estimulación, poco a poco comencé a meter otro dedo, al introducirlo David gritó pero luego solo siguió gimiendo, me acerqué a el y comencé a introducir suavemente mi pene.

-Ah... Riley, sigue, no pares- dijo.

Comencé a moverme dentro y fuera, al principio era suave, pero luego aumente la velocidad. David pasó sus piernas por mi cadera y sus brazos por mi cuello, comenzó a besarme, mordía mis labios, mi cuello, David es una persona distinta en la cama. Seguí penetrandolo.

-Ahh... Riley, me encanta... sigue así, ahh no pares- dijo excitado.

-Te... te quiero...- David me miró extrañado cuando dije eso, no podía creer lo que decía, solo se me salió derepente, no se por que lo dije. David me beso para cortar la tension del momento y yo seguía penetrandole.

-David, creo... creo que... esto a punto de acabar...- Dije.

-No... no acabes dentro...-

Comencé a masturbar a David mientras lo penetraba, en el momento que sentí el orgasmo rapidamente saqué mi pene pero instantaneamente acabé encima de David, y al momento que acabé él tambien lo hizo. Quedamos exhausto y David se levanta de la cama, busca una toalla de su bolso.

-Ire a bañarme- dijo David.

-Puedo bañarme contigo?- pregunté.

-Que!? No, no puedes, pervertido!- dijo David y salió corriendo. El viejo David volvió, solo reí y me arrecosté en la cama, estaba tan cansado que no me dí cuenta en que momento me quedé dormido.


	13. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Un nuevo comienzo.

-David-

Despues de lo sucedido junto a Riley el fin de semana, era hora de volver a la vida a como la conocía, Peter nunca llegó a la cabaña. El domingo, dia despues de lo sucedido con Riley en la cabaña, su madre le llamó y lo obligó a irse temprano, nos fuimos en el mismo taxi, pero a mi me dejaron primero, es por que la madre de Riley aun no sabe acerca de su homosexualida, y segun él, lo que le dije a su mama fue que saldría con Peter, mas no con un chico al que ella no conocía, es decir, yo.

Por otra parte mi domingo fue agitado, ya que me tocó trabajar, al parecer el empleado de los fines de semana se enfermo gravemente y no pudo asistir, asi que trabajé por él.

Hoy es lunes, y no he podido dormir desde esta madrugada, he estado dando vueltas y vueltas en mi cama, pensando y pensando, a veces lamentandome, a veces quejandome, a veces odiando, a veces amando; soy una laguna de emociones, aun que he aprendido a soportarme y a relajarme.

Me levanto de la cama, salgo de mi cuarto, bajo las escaleras, me dirijo a la cocina, hago mi desayuno, le doy de comer a mi perro, hago todo esto pensando en el, si, en Riley, no puedo dejar de pensar en el, creo que me he enamorado, lo primero que no quería que sucediese, bueno, pues sucedió, decidí aceptar que me gusta para poder relajarme un poco, la pregunta es, como lidiaré con la presión en el instituto.

Me vestí luego del desayuno y opté por irme caminando a degrassi, no es muy lejos, no es muy cerca, a veces me da risa pensar que Riley olvidó donde se encuentra mi casa, segun el, su casa queda en el mismo camino, y ya había venido, creo que tiene mala memoria.

Ya en degrassi me encuentro con Anya en la entrada.

-Hey!- saludé

-Hey, hola! Como estas?- preguntó Anya.

-Pues estoy bien, supongo, y tu que tal?-

-Muy bien...- Anya comienza a mirar en varias direcciones, -Si es verdad?- preguntó entusiastamente mientras agitaba sus brazos.

-Que es verdad?- pregunté extrañado.

-Ya sabes, que tu y Riley...- dijo mientras hacía señas con sus manos.

-Que yo y Riley?...- Me sonrojé -Oh dios, el te dijo!?-

-Bueno, no me dió detalles, solo me dijo que estuvieron juntos el fin de semana, pero al parecer ya verifiqué-

-Ohh dios- Me tapé el rostro y volteé la mirada -NO le puedes decir a nadie, esta bien?- dije avergonzado.

-No le dire a nadie, aun que Riley es gay abierto, creo que tu no lo eres, y no te pondré en una situación dificil-

-No soy gay!- grité. Varias personas me escucharon -joder...-

-Hmm ya, entonces bi?- preguntó Anya.

-Deja de hacerme preguntas- me fuí sin decir adios, estaba sonrojado y enojado.

Ya que era lunes compartía unas clases con Riley, no lo habia visto desde ayer por la mañana, y no se que hacer cuando lo vea... entré al salón y allí se encontraba, sentado en una de las sillas, mi puesto era delante de él, caminé ligera y lentamente, Riley me veía caminar desde su silla y me sonreía.

-Como estas?- preguntó Riley sonriente.

-Pues...- volteaba a todos lados -Estoy bien, y tu?- dije sin verlo a los ojos.

-Pues, estoy bien...- dijo Riley de manera extrañada -Bueno, te vas a sentar?-

-Eh... si, si me voy a sentar- Me senté y saqué mis cosas del bolso.

-Entonces...- Dijo Riley.

-Entonces...?- Dije.

-Entonces, tu y yo...?- preguntó Riley.

-Ehh, bueno- Me sonrojé -Tu y yo somos amigos, no?-

-Amigos, o mas que amigos?- preguntó Riley mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Bueno, creo que lo que sucedió recientemente nos hace mas que amigos, creo...-

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar- Riley sacó sus cosas, al instante que lo hizo entró el profesor.

La clasé empezó, no hubo nada que denotar, solo que hablaron mucho, y copié demasiado, estaba cansado de tanta clase, tenía unas horas libres, Riley se acercó y me preguntó que si quería desayunar con el, y acepté.

Llegamos a la cafetería, el me dijo que me sentase y que el me traía algo de comer.

-Mira, aquí está mi dinero, traeme algo suave- dije.

-Bueno, ya vuelvo-

Pasaron unos minutos al que Riley volviese, me trajo un sandwich y un jugo de naranja, me parece bien, entablamos una conversación mientras comiamos.

-Que harás en la noche?- preguntó Riley.

-Bueno, trabajar, tu sabes- dije mientras comía.

-Ohh, cierto, olvidé que trabajas-

-Si, bueno, y me consume bastante tiempo- Tomé aire para seguir hablando -Salgo de aquí directo al trabajo y luego a casa, hago mis tareas y a dormir, es una rutina algo aburrida-

-Y quieres cambiar la rutina?- dijo Riley.

-Pues, no estaría nada mal-

Entre tanto Peter se acercó y sentó con nosotros.

-Que hay?- dijo Peter.

-Que tal- respondí.

-Entonces, ustedes dos...?- insinuó Peter.

-Oh dios, tu tambien sabes...- me sonrojé.

-Peter!, que haces?- dijo Riley.

-Bueno, solo verificaba- dijo Peter.

-Si, verificar, como Anya, no?- dije molesto.

-Anya?- preguntó Riley.

-Si, ella tambien me hizo la misma pregunta esta manaña- dije.

-Ohh, Anya...- Suspiró Riley.

-Bueno, los dejo en su nidito de amor- dijo Peter mientras se marchaba.

-QUE!?- ambos Riley y yo gritamos, luegos nos miramos y reimos.

-Creo que ya lo saben- dijo Riley.

-Si bueno, no es la gran cosa tampoco-

-Perdón?- Preguntó.

-Digo, no es gran cosa que se enteren, algun momento se iban a enterar de lo nuestro-

-De lo nuestro? Quiere decir que somos algo?-

-Pues...- Volteé mi mirada -Creo que si, bueno, solo si tu quieres-

-Pues claro que quiero!-

-Bueno... estem, y ahora?-

-Ahora, pues, estamos juntos no?-

-Si, si, lo estamos- Dije. Era raro estar con alguien, asi que así se siente.

-Quieres faltar a clases?- preguntó Riley.

-Pues... esta bien-

-Conosco un buen lugar a donde ir-

-Muy bien- dije mientras nos levantabamos de la mesa.

Nos dirigimos a la entrada, de allí salimos y Riley comenzo a caminar rapidamente, yo solo le seguía el paso, no habló en todo el camino, no sabía a donde ibamos, solo le seguía ciegamente, al caminar unas calles comencé a recordarlas, cuando me di cuenta, estabamos en el parque, en aquél parque donde todo empezó.

-Asi que, aquí estamos, donde todo empezó- Dijo Riley. Me tomó de la mano, entrelazó nuestros dedos y caminó junto a mi en el parque, de vez en cuando una que otra persona se nos quedaba mirando, era molesto y avergonzante, pero no era gran cosa, estar junto a el hacía que todo aquello me diese igual.

-Riley, podemos ir a un lugar mas privado?- dije.

-A donde quieres ir?- Preguntó Riley.

-Pues, podemos ir a mi casa- Sugerí.

-Pero tomemos un taxi, asi recortamos tiempo-

Nos dirigimos a la calle para tomar un taxi, dí la direccion ya que Riley no la recordaba, algo tipico, no era tan lejos, el taxi llegó en cuestión de minutos, nos bajamos y pagamos.

-Bueno, aquí estamos- dije mientras me acercaba a la puerta y sacaba mis llaves, entre eso Riley me abraza por detras.

-Estem... que sucede?- pregunté y volteé.

-Dame un beso antes de entrar- dijo Riley cariñosamente.

-Bueno... damelo tu- dije apenado.

-No, quiero que TU me beses- dijo.

-Cual es la diferencia?- pregunté apenado. Pasé mis brazos por encima de su cuello, me acerqué y lo besé, sus labios eran tan... suaves, simplemente me encantaban.

-Bueno, satisfecho?- pregunté.

-Si, satisfecho- Riley sonrió y me dió un beso rapido.

Abrí la puerta, mi perro como siempre me recibió calidamente, lo abracé y luego lo acaricié.

-Tratas mejor a tu perro que a mi- dijo Riley.

-No es cierto!, yo te trato bien!-

-Tanto como a tu perro no creo- dijo Riley mientras volteaba sus ojos.

-No hagas berrinches Riley, por dios- dije.

-No es ningun berrinche- Riley se acercó y me besó -No es ningun berrinche- me acarició el cabello y se sentó en el sofa.

-Bueno, quieres ver una pelicula?-

-Está bien- dijo.

Prendí la televisión y busqué alguna pelicula interezante, encontré una de amor que había visto un tiempo atrás y me gustaba.

-Creo que esta sirve- dije y me senté en el sofa cerca de Riley, el pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro y me abrazo.

La pelicula trataba acerca de una mujer que conoce a un hombre cuyo destino está marcado, tiene cancer, pero aun así ella se enamora de el, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría morir, al final, el hombre necesita un transplante de riñon, por que el cancer está muy avanzado, la mujer dona el de ella, pero en la operación ella muere y el hombre vive, cuando el hombre despierta, encuentra una carta que escribió la mujer antes de la donacion, y el hombre derrama lagrimas.

-Oh dios- dijo Riley sollozo. Cuando volteé el se encontraba llorando, llorando como nunca lo imaginé ver.

-Tranquilo- lo abracé -Es solo una pelicula, calmate-. Riley me abrazó de vuelta y siguió llorando, lo conforté hasta que se calmó.

-Que buena pelicula- dijo el.

-Si, es muy buena, por eso quería que la vieras-

-Para hacerme llorar, que cruel!-

-No!, es por que, ash nada- me paré y me alejé del sofa para ir a mi cuarto.

-Ahora quien es el que hace berrinches?- dijo Ri mientras me seguía a mi cuarto. Estaba cansado así que me acoste boca arriba en mi cama, Riley me siguio y lentamente se acostó encima mio.

-Riley, te puedo pedir algo?- le dije mientras acariciaba su cara.

-Claro, que es?-

-Podrias dejarte crecer el cabello de nuevo? Me gustaba cuando era largo.

-Pues si tu quieres, me lo dejaré crecer- Riley se acerca y me besa -Todo por ti- y siguió bensandome. El beso comenzó a tornarse mas y mas apasionado, Riley acariciaba mi rostro, y yo su espalda mientras estaba encima mio, en un momento Riley intento tocar mi entrepierna pero lo detuve.

-No, Riley, hoy no- dije demandantemente.

-Por que no?- preguntó.

-Primero, tengo trabajo, segundo, ayer lo hicimos y no quiero que esta relación se convierta en solo sexo-

-Pero es que tu me excitas demasiado, que puedo hacer?-

-Aguantarte, asi como hago yo-

-Ahh... eres muy cruel conmigo- Riley se levantó y se sentó en la cama -Que quieres hacer ahora?-.

Le sugerí que jugasemos Xbox, estuvimos un tiempo jugando, luego de jugar, hice la comida, el tiempo pasó volando entre nuestros juegos, besos y acaricias, cuando me dí cuenta era hora de trabajar, Riley se despidió de mi con un beso y yo me alisté para ir a trabajar.


End file.
